Dead But Still Moving
by The Original Darkmagic
Summary: Liz went away to boarding school in Vermont to escape Max and deal with her newfound powers on her own terms only to find her self caught up in the mysterious accidents happening at her school.Dean and Sam are undercover substitute teachers at the school
1. Chapter 1

**Dead But Still Moving**

**By Dark Magic **

**Ratings: PG13 **

**Genre: Super Natural XO Act/Rom/Horror.**

**Pairings: UC, Dean/Liz.**

**Disclaimer: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN as well as Supernatural to their relevant owners and respective company in other words they are not mine and no infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Liz went away to boarding school in Vermont to escape Max and deal with her newfound powers on her own terms; only to find her self caught up in the mysterious accidents happening at her school.**

**Dean and Sam are undercover substitute teachers at the school investigating the accidents suspicious that an evil force is behind it.**

**They may be taking on more than they can handle with the trouble of teaching at an all girl's school, they reluctantly accepts help from Liz and her friends. **

**What is a girl who is developing alien powers to do?**

**Between hiding her powers, solving the mystery that surrounds the school and trying to fight the powerful attraction between her and her substitute teacher when will she find the time to study?**

**Prologue:**

"Sam, are you sure something is happening here or are you just fulfilling one of your schoolboy fantasies?" asked Dean as they stood in front of the school that was part of Sam's vision.

"Dean, I saw girls from this school dying and this looks exactly like the school in my vision so shut up and just follow my lead" said Sam as he walked up to the visitor's gate and tried to get the attention of the security guard in the security booth.

"Yeah right, not that I'm complaining about going undercover at an all girl's school but do we have to go disguised as teachers" said Dean as he tried to loosen the tie from his neck and looked again at the suit he got stuck wearing for this gig.

Sam ignored him and spoke with the guard who then went back to his booth and made a call on the phone.

Sam then turned back to Dean saying "Yes it is the perfect disguise especially since two of the teachers retired suddenly which means we can step in as substitute teachers but don't worry I gave you something easy to do, you are the new gym teacher."

" Well that's good to know I can teach them self defense or something"

"Yeah whatever just remember no flirting with the students okay Dean"

"Don't worry Sam, I got it all under control."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother knowing that he will have to not only solve the mystery here but keep Dean's hormones under control among teenage girls no less with even more hormones, how did he get himself into this mess.

The security guard came back and said " Come in, I will take you to Dean Hawkins office", Sam and Dean followed the guard inside the school just as the bell was ringing signaling the end of another class.

As students rushed out of their classes glad for a break, they noticed the two tall men following the security guard that stopped students in their tracks to stare at the newcomers with everyone whispering and wondering who they were.

"I feel like a piece of steak being waved in front of a pack of hungry wolves"

Dean whispered to his brother as he looked around nervously at the girls staring at them so intently.

"Oh don't look so worried Dean, remember you told me that you got it all under control" replied Sam mockingly, as they reached the administration office.

"Yeah right easy for you to say, you have nothing to worry about being average looking you can blend in but my studly good looks stand out anywhere this face is not easy to hide"

Sam quelled the strong urge to smack Dean on his head just so he could shut up but they were being shown into the principal's office so he just ignored his comment and decided to save retribution for later.

As soon as they took their seats, they met the unwavering stare of Dean Hawkins who looked at them hard then said " So you are the substitute teachers I presume?"

"Yes we are Ms. Hawkins!" answered Dean as he gave his most charming smile to the principal.

"Well I am surprised that the school board was willing to send back young male teachers after what happened the last time!

Such a tragedy what happened to those poor men they never will recover from that incident!Anyway if you are planning to work here boys, just know that I don't give out any brownie points for looks, crocodile tears or apples you got that!

I expect both of you to be here one hour early preparing for class, dress like if you are a priest, keep it in your pants and no smiling at the students like that; this isn't a toothpaste commercial but a school, a place of learning and if both of you give any sign of trouble you will be out of here so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you, do you understand!"

" We understand Mrs. Hawkins, you have nothing to worry about," said Sam as he stood up and shook her hand.

Dean followed Sam's lead and as he shook Dean Hawkins hand,

she looked at him hard and said "You better not and I will be keeping my eye on you Dean Balboa so stay on the straight and narrow, remember what I said and Sally will give you all the information you need since you will be starting tomorrow."

**Back at the Motel **

"Well the hard part is over!" said Sam as he collapsed on the bed thinking over what happened in the school.

"Easy for you to say, did you see how the dragon lady looked at me like if I was some criminal saying she will keep her eyes on me geez what's her problem and what did she mean that she was surprised the board was willing to send male teachers back is there something you are not telling me Sam!"

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at the way Dean was outraged by the way the school head talked to him.

But he couldn't hold it in and was soon rolling with laughter at Dean.

"Okay Sam laugh it up while you still can just remember I'm going to get you back for this" said Dean as an evil plan formed in his mind.

He will have to wait until Sam is asleep but it should work, by the mean time he had some reading to do on what exactly gym teachers do.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your feedback, here is chapter one do enjoy!**

**Chapter One**:

Dean waited for Sam to wake up and started counting down as he heard Sam moving around in the next bed.

"Three, two, one,"

"Dean I am going to kill you!" screamed Sam as he realized what Dean did while he was asleep.

Sam jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom to see if any other damage was done and sure enough there was more.

"Something is seriously wrong with you Dean for you to have nothing else to do but this!" said Sam as he walked out of the bathroom pointing at the place where his left eyebrow used to be.

"Oh come on Sam! You have to admit that this is funny and you can always cover the left side of your face, your hair is long enough for you to pull that one off." Replied Dean as he laughed at his brother's predicament.

"This is not funny, first of all you paste me with toothpaste and then you shaved off my left eyebrow how am I suppose to explain my left eyebrow to Hawkins and the other teachers we are going to meet today, huh you ever thought of that! You are such a dickhead," said Sam as he turned around and headed back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"I wonder what's his problem," said Dean as he burst into laughter again.

Twenty minutes later they were both ready to start their first day at school,

"Let's go do this." Said Dean as he looked at Sam who just walked silently past him out the door leaving Dean to lock up.

When Dean came into the car Sam was already seated reading a book "Oh come on Sam this silent treatment is not going to work on me you know!"

"Said the one with two eyebrows! Just remember you started this not me." Replied Sam as he gave his brother a threatening glare.

Dean just smirked and turned his attention back to driving his car to the school.

**Later that morning in the teacher's staff room …**

"Good morning everyone, I would like to introduce two new substitute teachers who has joined our staff. This is Mr. Sam Balboa our new English teacher and Mr. Dean Balboa our new Physical Education teacher please make them feel welcome also Colleen if you could give me a minute I would like to see you in my office now!" said Dean Hawkins as she walked out of the room with the teacher following quickly behind.

"Is the coast clear, go and check Dan!" said an elderly lady standing near the window.

Dan went looked out the door and then said," Yes crystal clear."

On hearing that everyone started moving around ignoring Sam and Dean except the elderly lady who walked right up to Dean and grabbed his hand.

"Hello I am Lucy Gowen young man welcome to hell and if you're the new Gym teacher you are in Hell!" said Lucy as she shook his hand and looked at him up and down sizing him up.

"Hi pleased to meet you to Lucy." Replied Dean as he stared right back at her, taking note of her glasses and her Victorian styled dress.

"See something you like Dean! Because I do and just so you'll know I am the sex education teacher so if there is anything you want to learn about sex you can always come to me day or night, I know the Karma Sutra, Tantric methods, everything!" said Lucy as she gave a seductive look to Dean whose mouth was hanging open at hearing such things coming out of the mouth of someone who looked like she could be anyone's grandmother.

She then moved to caressing Sam's hand and said " Hi, oh my you have nice hands Sam, I have space in my schedule for you too, teaching you and your brother would make this old lady very, very happy!"

"Excuse me Ms. Gowen can you give the coffee machine your magic touch it has broken down again." Asked Dan as he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Well if you will excuse me Gentlemen I am needed right now." Said Lucy as she glared at Dan and as she walked away she turned back signaling to Sam and Dean to call her.

" Hi I'm Dan Owing the history teacher, don't worry about Lucy she is always excited when meeting new people." Said Dan as he looked at the two young men who still had a shocked look on their faces.

" Hi Dan, I am Sam and this is Dean my brother." Replied Sam, as he glanced over at Dean whose mouth was still hanging open from the encounter with Lucy, he tried to close his brother's mouth and when that didn't work he hit him to snap Dean out of his stupor.

"What! Oh yeah Hi I'm Dean the new Gym Teacher," said Dean as he avoided looking in Lucy's direction.

"It has been a long time since we had young good looking men working here so be prepared for what's coming because if Ms. Gowen shocked you then you haven't seen nothing yet!" replied Dan.

"So what you're saying is that you're ugly." Asked Dean, as he received a glare from Sam that would have melted anyone on the spot if it worked.

"Let's just say that they have new eye candy now so a little warning to you so you wouldn't end up like the others." Said Dan as he gave Dean and Sam a sympathetic look before leaving the room.

"Why did you open your big mouth Dean?" asked Sam as he shook his head unable to believe that his brother may have just made enemies with a possible contact.

"Look Dan was acting all superior and all knowing that I had to take him down a peg or two, so don't worry about it we have work to do so concentrate on that Sam." Replied Dean as the school bell rang signaling the start of the workday.

As Sam and Dean walked out of the administration office with directions to their assigned classrooms, Sam started laughing.

"It is not funny!" said Dean as he glared at Sam.

"I think I will stop by your Gym today Dean just to see you in that uniform, I wonder if I can borrow a camera to take this Kodak moment!" replied Sam as he doubled over in laughter at his brother.

"Sam read my lips, if you come in my gym with a camera I will torture you and then kill you!" said Dean as he stalked off following the directions on the slip of paper leaving his brother behind to find his own way to his classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Love the feedback! I am proud to present drum roll please!

Dean and Liz finally meet in this chapter so enjoy!

Chapter Two:

Sam reached the door and took a deep breath and walked into the classroom putting his books down on his desk.

"Attention everyone I am your new English teacher Mr. Balboa." Said Sam as he wrote his name on the blackboard.

"Good morning Mr. Balboa." Replied the girls as they gave Sam love struck looks, ignoring the looks the girl were giving him, Sam asked the class to take out Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice and turn to chapter one which everyone did quickly.

While Sam was having no problems teaching his class, Dean on the other hand was hiding out in his office.

"No way in hell I am wearing this piece of crap!" said Dean after looking in disbelief at the uniform he was supposed to wear as the new Gym teacher.

" I mean the bag it came in said the sweatshirt color is buttercup yellow! Of all the colors I get stuck with why do I have to wear such a girlish color," murmured Dean as he reluctantly put on the jersey, which was turning out to be tighter than he first anticipated.

By the time he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror in his office, which showed Dean in a very fitted sweatshirt and what suppose to be knee high shorts but since Sally the receptionist told him that they only carry small sizes it was above the knee and it really showed off his butt.

"I can't believe it, Sam has me working among a bunch of freaks and perverts! Okay Dean this is just a disguise so we can solve whatever mystery and get out of here the sooner, the better." The pep talk worked a little bit but Dean wondered what would happen next.

The bell rang signaling Dean's first class will be starting soon, "Okay here goes nothing!" said Dean as he grabbed his board and walked out of his office with a determined look on his face.

"Hey Liz wait up," said Eileen as she ran to meet up with Liz who was heading into gym.

"Hi Eileen are you ready for Gym?" asked Liz as she looked at her roommate who seemed to be practically bouncing around reminding her a little of Maria.

"I am so ready for gym, haven't you heard the gossip Liz we have a new hot, young gym teacher and our class get the honor to see him in action first!" said Eileen as she stopped in the doorway and drooled on the floor if that was possible at the sight before her.

Liz who tried to attract Eileen's attention turned her head in the direction that had Eileen stuck in one spot and she understood why any girl will stare because he was drop dead gorgeous with eyes so intense that they see right into your soul if you let them, immediately Liz broke eye contact with him and dragged a drooling Eileen with her to their seat.

When everyone found their seat, Dean said" Okay Class I am Dean Balboa and I am your new gym teacher; now I don't know how much exercise you were getting with Mr. Smith but be assured there will be no slacking off in my class! I expect to see discipline, hard work and determination from my students do you understand."

"Yes Sir." Replied the girls as they smiled at Dean innocently and he could swear one of them fluttered their eyelashes at him, Dean just rolled his eyes and set up a game of volleyball for the girls dividing them into two groups.

Liz and Eileen were put on opposing teams to Liz's dismay since she didn't really know anyone else. Liz was failing miserably at volleyball and with no friendly face to show her what to do well it was only a matter of time before she got hit with the ball, Dean saw when it happened and ran to the side of the fallen brunette.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean as he gently touched Liz's eye where the ball hit her, Liz didn't know when it hit her all she felt was a blow and the next thing she knew she was on the floor dizzy and in pain.

"She is my roommate let me take her to the nurse!" said Eileen as she saw Liz's eye start to swell from the blow, concern showing on her face.

"No I will take her to the nurse, girls continue with the game! Eileen you are in charge until I return okay." Replied Dean as he lifted Liz in his arms and carried her to the nurse's station.

"Okay girls you heard the man back to the game!" said Eileen as everyone started back the volleyball game all jealous of the unexpected attention the new girl was getting from the new gym teacher.

Dean rushed into the nurse's office with Liz in his arms looking around for the nurse.

"Are you looking for me? Hi I am Brenna Abbey." Said the nurse as she looked at him not seeming to notice the situation.

" Not to be rude but I have an injured student so can you check out her injuries please." Replied Dean as he pulled back the bedcovers and lay Liz gently on the bed.

"Oh of course Dean, let me take a look." Said Nurse Abbey as she examined Liz's right eye and turned to get her first aid kit.

Dean was standing there running his hands through his hair wondering if the day could get any worse than it already has, he wouldn't be surprise with his luck that dragon lady Hawkins came in and fired him on the spot.

"Excuse me Mr. Balboa if you can just hold this light above her face so I can see to clean it properly." Asked the nurse as she saw how worried he looked.

"Yes of course." Said Dean as he stood over Liz and stared at her face intently while the nurse was cleaning it.

Unconsciously Liz grabbed his hand and held it, which surprised Dean and as he looked into her eyes something happened.

Liz held her breath and tightened her grip as she felt a connection form with Dean, images of him as a boy running out of a burning house with a baby, training in some sort of a camp with his father, watching someone called Sam walk away from another burning building and as soon as the images began they stopped.

"Okay young lady that's it, take these tablets for the pain and let me arrange for you to be taken up to your room to rest for the rest of the day." Said the nurse as she smiled at Liz then Dean who looked dazed.

"Are you alright Dean?" asked the nurse as she saw how disoriented he looked,

"Yes, thanks for all your help Brenna, I have to get back to class now!" replied Dean as he practically flew out of the room confused about what just happened.

"What was that? I never connected with someone so easily before." Murmured Liz as she looked at the door which Dean went through.

Dean rushed back into the gym just as the bell rang signaling the end of class and Eileen approached him with a question in her eyes.

"Your friend will be fine, she just needs lots of rest so if you can take Liz's things to her room okay." Said Dean; pushing aside everything that happened a few minutes ago he took charge.

"Okay everyone hit the showers and I will see you tomorrow!" as the girls left the gym giving Dean once last look, he started collecting the volleyballs off the court.

" Hey Dean say cheese!" said Sam as he took Dean's picture with a digital camera he borrowed from Sally.

When Dean didn't respond Sam walked up to him with a question in his eyes and asked, "Has something happened; what's wrong?"

Dean turned around and before he could say a word, they heard screams coming from the girl's locker room. They both ran into the room as a crowd of girls ran past them.

"Okay can anyone tell me what happened?" shouted Dean as he tried to get the girl's attention.

One of the girls just stopped and pointing a shaky finger at the showers saying,"Over there sir, it came out of the wall and took Bianca."

Dean looked at Sam and they both walked slowly to the shower entrance,

As they both walked into the shower, Sam saw a shadow in the corner and signaled to Dean who was behind him that it was still there.

They then walked in slowly when suddenly the shadow darted towards the opposite wall and fitted through a loose wall tile.

"Damn we lost it Sam!" said Dean as he walked over to the place where the shadow escaped pushing the loose tile until it turned like a small doorway.

"Dean what the hell is that?" asked Sam as he saw Dean study the opening he discovered.

"I don't know but we have to get the building plans of this school and find out if they have any secret passage ways or tunnels that we don't know about." Replied Dean as he walked out of the shower and headed back outside.

"Okay girls calm down, I will get the security guards to investigate this matter as soon as possible until then go back to your lockers and change your clothes." Said Dean Hawkins, when Sam and Dean came out she turned and looked at both of them signaling for them to follow her.

They followed her into Dean's office and when the door was closed she asked, " Okay what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, all I heard was the girl's screaming and next thing I know they were running out of the changing room saying that Bianca was gone so we went in to take a look." Replied Sam as he looked across at Dean.

"Okay well I will have our Counselors talk to the girls about what happened and send the security guards to have a look around until then I expect you to remain calm and continue as normal since I cannot have my students and teachers causing chaos in this school do you understand me gentlemen!" said Dean Hawkins as she looked intently at Dean then Sam.

"Yes we understand!" said Dean and Sam in unison knowing that Dean Hawkins would not stand for anything less.

"Good, I am leaving now to handle this situation and Dean nice uniform!" said Hawkins as she closed the door behind her.

"Not a word Sam!" Shouted Dean as Sam laughed at his brother's embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**:

"So Liz tell me what it was like to be carried by that specimen sent by the gods!" asked Eileen as she jumped on Liz's bed excited.

"Okay Eileen calm down it wasn't a big deal and anyway I am not attracted to our new gym teacher." replied Liz as she watched her roommate's mouth dropped open in shock from her statement.

"You are such a terrible liar Liz, I know you were drooling with the rest of us when you saw Dean! Don't try to hide behind the boyfriend in Roswell because as a woman you can appreciate a fine piece of ass like the rest of us especially when you were so close to it and the rest of his sexy body!" said Eileen as she rolled her eyes not believing Liz for one second.

Liz tried to hide her laughter as her roommate talked about her renewed belief that there is a God in heaven and he answered her fervent prayers, swearing that

she heard angels when she first laid eyes on Dean in his gym clothes.

"Now Liz all I am saying is even though we said that we don't need men, in special situations like this one we can make an exception and I am telling you Liz that when you reach a crossroads like this one and destiny shows you the way to go then you can't refuse it and Dean is your destiny; don't be afraid instead grab him, take hold and never let him go!"

Liz eyes grew wide as she heard the last of Eileen's passionate speech and wondered when did this happen,here she was trying to keep a low profile and this happens.

"Look Eileen you are talking about our gym teacher here and he is not interested in me like that anyway! Even if he was that would be breaking the school rules, Dean Hawkins will fire him and I would be expelled but it will not happen because I only see him as my teacher nothing more and he just helped me because he was concerned as a teacher so I don't want to hear anything more about it!"

Eileen stood up and threw her hands up in frustration, muttering under her breath about impossible and stupid roommates who can't see what is right in front of them; she then stalked towards the door shaking her head at Liz before slamming the door behind her.

Liz winced as the door slammed behind Eileen but she couldn't think about her roommate right now because she had a much bigger problem and his name is Dean.

How could something so innocent as a look cause so much problems, she connected with him which should not be possible seeing that it was not a life or death situation and they never kissed so how did it happen, that is the mystery she had to solve and quickly because Dean probably had flashes just like she did.

Her first instinct was to pack up and run back to Roswell or call the pod squad for help but what stopped Liz was the flashes from Dean, everytime she closed her eyes Liz saw Dean fighting some thing straight out of a horror movie!

What is that about? Also Dean is always with someone he called Sam fighting these creatures, Liz was certain that Dean is as worried right now about their connection and what it means.

**Meanwhile... in Dean's Office**

"I still can't believe you actually put on the uniform Dean, I mean even I would have understood if you decided not to wear it," said Sam as he shook his head at his brother in disbelief.

Dean was about to speak when the door opened and two men entered, "Are you the two new teachers Sam Balboa and Dean Balboa?"

"Yes who are you?" said Dean, as he looked at the two men standing before him.

" I am Jack Davis head of security at Winnamans and this is Deputy Deadknell, we are here to find out your side of the story with the girl's disappearance." replied Jack as he looked at Sam then Dean with suspicion.

"What do you mean when you say our side of the story Mr. Davis?" asked Sam as he looked between Davis and deputy DeadKnell confused with the situation.

"Well sonny, let me make this simple as I can for you, the girl was last seen in the gym's changing room after attending gym class and you were the last ones seen entering the girl's changing room so naturally you and the gym teacher here are at the top of my list of suspects!" replied Jack as he pulled out a tape recorder and set it on the table between Dean and Sam.

"Look Jack! We are not suspects and shouldn't you be more concerned with actually looking for the girl right now instead of standing here doing nothing." said Dean as he watched Jack push the record button on the tape recorder.

"I don't think you are in a position to tell me how to do my job Dean Balboa, hmmm what a funny name don't you think Deadknell?" Replied Jack as he rocked back on his heels and studied Dean closely.

"Yes sir! a very funny name, no one has a name like that except maybe Rocky and he don't look nothing like Rocky sir." said Deadknell as he walked behind Sam's chair looking around the office until his eyes settled on Sam.

Dean just looked at Sam and rolled his eyes not believing that this was the school's security;hell Dean would be surprised if they knew what to do with a clue;they are that stupid.

"Well maybe you have not been outside much so you wouldn't know it isn't an unusal name! Let's put the issue of my name aside for a moment Jack do you have any real questions to ask me here?" replied Dean anxious to get rid of him, he hated complications and this was one he didn't need especially if they were to find the girl quickly since he was certain that whatever took her must be on the move right now to get her as far away from here as possible.

"Where were you when Bianca Woodford dissappeared?" asked Jack Davis as Dean leaned back resigned to answering stupid questions for what he hope would be a short time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

"For the last time where were you Mr Balboa at the time of the girl's disappearance and this time without the attitude." asked Jack Davis as he stood over Dean trying to get a straight answer out of him.

Sam looked at Dean trying to signal to him to be more cooperative with Davis they didn't need Dean's mouth to get them into more trouble. Dean just smirked at Sam and said "Look Jack I have already answered this question before and I am not going to repeat the same answer to you even though you may be a bit slow I think you can play back your little recorder back there to hear my answer to that question again!"

Jack was about to respond when he was interrupted by Deputy Deadknell, "Sorry to disturb you Sir but the Dean is calling you on the radio."

"You two don't go anywhere, I will be back." said Davis as he grabbed the recorder and walked out the door with the deputy behind him.

"I will be back does anyone normal says these kind of cheesy lines, I don't think so Sam, he is obviously on something drugs, alcohol maybe because he looks like a few bricks shy of a full load if you know what I mean!" said Dean as he looked at Sam and pointed at the door with disbelief.

"Dean! Just shut up! You know you are not helping this situation either with calling him dumb and slow among other things, right now saving the girl is more important than your problems with authority okay!" replied Sam as he threw his hands up in the air out of frustration with Dean's antics.

"Hey I am not the one slowing us down okay it is Chief dumber and his sidekick dumbest over there that is causing us to lose precious time." said Dean as he put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Right well guess what Dean the world does not revolve around your point of view, we have more important things to do which includes finding out what the hell is happening here; you could have cooperated and charmed your way out of this if you wanted to but oh no you had to go the hard way and make us look even more suspicious and you know it makes me wonder sometimes if there is anyone on this planet that can wake you up and knock some sense into that hard head of yours but I am sure if there is a God that he made sure that someone was born into this world to do that I just hope she comes now and do it because frankly I have given up, you are a lost cause!" replied Sam as he stood up and walked to the door to see what was going on outside.

"Right well thanks for the sharing Sam glad to know how you really feel but there is no woman on this planet born who can do that and if I ever met her well I would run in the other direction trust me!" Before Sam could answer, the door opened and Jack Davis came through the door.

"Well! Well! You are very lucky boys I have to go meet with the Dean now so I will question you a little later so don't go anywhere to far now you hear." said Davis as he left with Deputy Deadknell who gave Sam and Dean a threatening look before closing the door behind him.

"We finally got rid of those losers what a relief, okay Sam let's go and take a look at the girl's showers again I am sure there is some secret passage way there."

Sam just looked at Dean and walked out the door, "Hey Sam what is your problem!" asked Dean as he ran outside to catch up with Sam.

Sam stopped suddenly causing Dean to run into his back causing both of them to almost fall over,

"My problem, do you really want to know what my problem is?" replied Sam as he turned around with a look of disbelief and anger on his face.

"Yes I want to know." said Dean as he shrugged his shoulders not understanding what Sam was talking about.

"You are such a jerk most of the times you know that!"

"Dude I thought we covered this ground already, tell me something I don't know; have you got it all out of your system yet or are you gonna go on and on and on."

"Let's go, Jerk."

"Dickhead!"

They made their way to the changing room still exchanging insults and stopped as they went inside the rooms, walking quietly to the showers where the girl disappeared to find any clue left behind.

**Sometime Later…**

"Okay there is nothing there Dean, what to do now!" asked Sam as he sat down exhausted from their fruitless search not even a clue left behind to indicate where to go from here just a lose tile, maybe this creature can walk through walls like a ghost or something thought Sam as he looked over at his brother who was still checking the walls again for some sort of lever or opening to a secret passageway.

"Okay obviously this is not working as planned so let's go to the school library and get the plans to the school and see if there is some underground tunnel or drains we can check out!" said Dean as he turned and looked at Sam who had a surprised look on his face.

"What is it now?" asked Dean as he leaned against the wall waiting for some stupid comment from Sam, apparently he was suffering from pms or something because Sam isn't so talkative usually.

"Well I am just shocked, are you saying that we are going together to the library of all places." replied Sam not believing what he heard from the horses mouth no less this he got to hear again.

"Look you jerk off before you came along I was out there doing everything on my own including all the research, investigations and kills so don't think you are the only one who can do it now let's go back to my office so I can change out of this stupid gym clothes and go to the library before we lose even more time." said Dean as he stomped past Sam.

"Well aren't we little miss sensitive, gee I wonder what crawled up your butt and died." said Sam as he followed Dean out the door.

**Meanwhile In a Underground Cavern below the school……**

Bianca did not know how long she was being dragged kicking and screaming by creatures she could not see all she knew was that they were strong and it was very dark.

"You better stop this and let me go while you still have the chance because my father will stop at nothing to get me back and you don't want to cross him ever! Let me go nowwwwwww!" shouted Bianca as she tried not to cry wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly they stopped and let her go; maybe they heard what I said and didn't want to get into any more trouble thought Bianca pleased that she was able to get herself out of trouble.

She sat up and rubbed her legs trying to get the circulation going and as she looked around she realised

that it was pitch black she couldn't even see the hand in front of her face even the fancy watch her daddy bought her which she never takes off was not glowing in the dark as it suppose too.

"Oh Great how am I suppose to find my way out of here if I can't see, I will be lost in no time!" said Bianca as she tried to stand up and eventually got on her feet and tentatively held on to the wall.

"Okay what to do now, I will go back in the direction I came from that may work." murmured Bianca as she took a few steps forward and stopped when she heard some movement in front of her.

She stepped back quickly away from the sound frightened, " What the hell is that, Oh God what is that glowing in the dark."

Bianca started moving away from the glow as it came closer to her suddenly she heard footsteps behind her which caused her to stop in her tracks to afraid to move and as she looked in both directions she knew that they had her trapped.

She hoped the glow was a lamp but as it got closer it obviously was eyes, someone or something had glowing eyes, Bianca started crying and stepped back each time it moved closer, it started moving quickly towards her and Bianca fell on the ground screaming covering her face with her hands with no one able to hear her cries for help so far below the school.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the feedback I appreciate all of my readers and I can celebrate now because WOOHOOOOOOOO I HAVE MADE IT TO FIVE CHAPTERS! This is a landmark reaching to chapter five as I continue to celebrate sit back, relax and please do leave feedback.

P.S. Don't worry I read your requests and I am warning you in front yes Liz and Dean are getting some overdue interaction with enough sexual tension to light up any country whew! Is it hot in here or what especially with Dean really trying to seduce Liz how will she handle Dean but that is not happening in this chapter okay I wanted to develop my story here so this chapter is giving some much needed answers to the mystery of what is happening okay sorry guys chapters six and seven is going to be all Dean and Liz okay! I am working on it now enough Fluff to make you beg for more please bear with me it will be worth it really!

**Chapter Five**

Dean Hawkins decided to end classes for the rest of the day until Bianca was found so Dean and Sam made their way over to the school library and as they walked inside and made their way over to the main counter an elderly lady smiled as she looked at her visitors.

"Well hello there boys what can I do for you?"asked the elderly librarian as she gave Dean a onceover,

Dean just rolled his eyes thinking "Oh great this is just what I need like a bullet in the head another freak, one wasn't enough!", seeing that Dean wasn't going to respond Sam stepped forward to the counter and said "Hi we are the substitute teachers!"

"Yes I know Dean and Sam Balboa, fresh meat as they say and word do get around here very quickly, so what can I do you for?" Sam was at a loss for words with his mouth still gaping open in shock Dean stepped up with a quick smile then replied,

"Forgive my brother he is speechless right now, certainly a pretty little lady such as yourself can help me right?" at his words the

librarian preened then said "Please call me Meri young man, all my lovers do,"

Dean was caught of guard for a moment then said " Right, Can you show us where the maps for the school are and any books on the history of this school?"

"Sure just follow me Dean!"replied Meri as she gave Dean a seductive smile and walked away with Dean shaking his head as he followed her with Sam right behind.

"Okay here are the books you requested plus the history of this area thrown in for good measure now you are not allowed to take these books out of the library but you can stay here as long as you want and read it."

Sam looked at the books Meri put on the table and asked " Is it possible that you can lend the books to us just for today and we promise to return it tomorrow morning."

"Well Sam if anyone finds out I broke the school rules I just might be out of a job now you don't want that to happen right!"

replied Meri as she studied Dean who was looking at some books on another shelf.

"But Meri no one will find out, I can promise you that if you do this one little favor I am sure Dean would be more than happy to make it up to you, right Dean,"said Sam as Dean turned quickly shaking his head and mouthed no way, Sam just ignored Dean's signal and smiled at Meri.

"I can agree to that but you need to make certain that you sneak out with those books noone must see them you got me."

replied Meri as she nodded her head at Sam in agreement and then walked over to Dean who quickly stuffed a book in his jacket before Meri noticed.

"Sam are you ready to go?"asked Dean as he looked at the librarian not liking the look in her eyes and wanting to get the hell out of there, Sam just smiled pretending to not hear him and took his cool time picking up each book deliberately.

"Sam I will so get you for this!" swore Dean as he smiled at Meri and proceeded to walk past her ignoring the slap on his butt as he continued walking quickly to the door.

Sam followed trying not to laugh out loud and turned back when Meri called him saying "Sam don't forget our agreement and remember my door is always open."

"I will let Dean know that okay Meri, nice meeting you."Replied Sam as he walked out the door where Dean was waiting for him.

Dean glared at Sam as soon as he came out the door and Sam looked at him with an innocent look "What!"

"You know you better grow eyes in the back of your head Sam and watch your own back because there is noone to save you now."

"Ohhhh I'm so scared!"

"Mock me all you want but remember it will come back to haunt you."

"Who write your lines anyway they are so lame."

The brothers continued bickering as they left in the car heading back to the hotel to look at their findings.

**At the Hotel...**

"Hey are you alright, earth to Dean hellooo!" asked Sam as he tried to get his brother's attention,

Dean was sitting on his bed staring at the wall seemingly lost in his thoughts, "Dean!"said Sam one last time with concern on his face.

"Yes Sam I am fine now shut up!" replied Dean as he glared at Sam who rolled his eyes and went back to studying the maps on the table in front of him; silently breathing a sign of relief Dean checked to make sure Sam was not watching and then pulled out a book aptly named "The Psychic Anomaly" that was underneath the pile on his bed, the same book he took from the library when noone was looking as he opened the book he knew that he may find some answers to his questions and he had so many.

"What is happening to me?" thought Dean; he didn't know but he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery;

He just looked at Liz and they formed some type of connection, somehow her memories got stuck in his head and now just when he gave up on the idea of him having any special gifts, Bam! he gets hit out of nowhere with this and now he has to figure out exactly what this was.

Talk about bad timing, it was not something he was ready to talk to Sam about maybe after they solve this case but right now he will work it out on his own.as he skimmed through the book Dean knew it was possible because look how long it took for Sam's powers to manifest who is to say that it would not happen the same way to him.

Dean knew one thing for certain he has to find out everything about Liz and see if she suspects anything, he will just use a little charm he didn't want to cause her to faint from all the attention she was getting from her hot young gym teacher and he bet in less than five minutes she would be putty in his hands this was going to be like stealing candy from a baby; Liz watch out because Dean Winchester has his sights set on you and what Dean wants Dean gets.

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Sam calling him until he got hit in the face with a pillow;"Hey what was that for?" asked Dean as he threw the pillow back at Sam who caught it and placed it back on the couch.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, I have been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes what's wrong with you Dean!" said Sam as he noticed how strange his brother was acting since he first stepped into the gym.

"Nothing just got caught up with the research here anyway what is it, you found something?"replied Dean as he walked over to the table where Sam was peering over the map spread out before him.

"Well it seems Winnaman's are sitting on some underground caverns that was built back in the 1900's," said Sam as he pointed at some markers on the map.

"Why am I not surprised."said Dean as he studied the map Sam was showing him.

"Now listern to this apparently the first building on that land was a nunnery in 1902 and it was burnt to the ground due to people believing the devil was worshipped there sooo."

"Let me make a wild guess one night the good townspeople decided to get together and have a little bonfire killing everyone inside, am I good or what."

"Well not exactly, after the fire no bodies was found, no bones it was like if the building was empty when they did this but the leader of the townspeople who turned out to be the mayor Mr. Abel Sorenson died mysteriously a month later and hear the strange thing not only him but his entire family even friends and livestock was wiped out like a massacre of some kind."

"So what you are saying Sam is that there are no survivors of the Sorenson family or anyone who was friends with this family."

"Correct it seems almost as if someone had a bad case of revenge they did not just want to kill those who did the deed but wipe out their entire family tree as well as if they were a real threat to them and another strange thing apparently no one knew what was the cause of death, no marks not even on the animals and only the leader of the mob was wiped out noone else."

"That is strange I mean if I am worshipping evil or whatever and I want revenge I would kill everyone who carried a torch so why target the leader and his family alone and why were there no bodies in the nunnery, did they escape in the caverns what the hell happened that night that's what I want to know?"

"Anyway they called in a bishop who consecrated the grounds declaring it safe to build on and guess what they built."

"A school which is now known today as Winnamans Academy almost 100 years later, Sam does the book tell us what exactly were the nuns accused off?"

"No but the footnote at the bottom of the page here says to refer to a book called "History of Vermont Town Council Meetings."

"Okay let's see if we got that here!" replied Dean as he made his way over to his bed to check through his pile,

"I got it Dean!"said Sam as he turned to the contents page for the information as Dean sat on the sofa waiting to see what Sam found.

"Okay here it is, The nuns was accused of making human sacrifices to a demon called Belial, for building an altar to him in the nunnery, for selling their souls to the devil in return for Eternal life, for trying to open a portal between hell and earth to make way for their master to walk on the earth to cause havoc and pain among humans, Abel Sorenson brought forth evidence of these heinous acts and judgement was brought on the nunnery with immediate action to stop them before they succeed on October 27th 1902."

Dean was pacing back and forth in front of Sam trying to process what they found out, "What we are dealing with here is big, I mean this is the end of days or something like that, damn we are going to need more ammo!"

"Duhh your think, but Dean doesn't it make you wonder what proof Abel Sorenson had to convince the townspeople that the nuns were guilty and how did he stop them since any hunter knows that burning the building down isn't the only thing that would stop them he would have to use some type of ritual or spell to seal that portal and destroy that altar." replied Sam.

"True but since we have no descendants to track down who can tell us the next best thing is for us to check back to their religion which was catholic and see what was done in that time to banish demons fortunately I have a contact who may be able to help us." said Dean as he pulled out his phone and made a call as Sam looked on with interest.

"Hi it's me, No!I am not calling to confess you know I am not catholic, ha ha very funny, you got your laughs here;okay I need your help, I am working on a case in Vermont October 27th 1902; someone by the name of Abel Sorenson exorcised a demon called Belial here can you do some research and tell me more about this demon and what they used to exorcise it? Yes I know that this is a big one but this is important okay tomorrow will be fine thanks I owe you! No I don't owe you that much okay no way in hell I am going to join the faith okay I will talk to you later goodbye!" Dean looked at Sam who was laughing at him again, "What!"

"Nothing just the contact is a priest?"

"Yes so?"

"Does he know what he is getting himself into trying to get you to join the faith?"

"Okay what do you mean by that."

"Well part of being catholic means confessing your sins and you would be spending all your time in that confessional with a long long list of sins I can see it now, Father forgive me I ..."

"That's it Sam you are going to die now!"

**Meanwhile In a Cavern Below The School...**

Three cloaked figures surrounded Bianca as she slept unaware of her new surroundings;

**"**Is she the one we are looking for!"

"Yes she is a perfect match, one found, two more to go!"

"How much time do we have."

"Not much seven days before the prophecy can be fulfilled."

"You do know that they will try to stop us."

"Yes but they can only stop us if they join with a descendant of Sorenson and that will never happen we made certain of it"

"I remember when we destroyed that entire family tree, parents, cousins, distant relatives, friends, animals everyone was killed and how I enjoyed watching their last breath leave their bodies; dead never to be resurrected again."

"Ah yes the good old days when we battled for our lives until we stood victorious over the dead bodies of our enemies."

"We have not really been challenged in a long time, certainly the Winchesters can provide some entertainment."

"They wouldn't last long maybe five minutes if we are lucky but it would be amusing to see how inventive they become."

"I already found the second one!"

"Really who?"

"A senior Claudia Schaeffer she is a perfect match."

"When do we get her!"

"Be patient, wait for the opportunity it will come to us as always, let us worship the master."

"Yes we have a gift for him that he would like."

"Really!"

"Yes a new gardener he would not be missed since he only started working two days ago."

One of the cloaked figures issued a command in an ancient language which was obeyed by the creatures surrounding the man who was blindfolded, they picked him up and carried him to another room which consisted of steps and a large altar with ancient symbols and objects but it had what looked like a mirror on the wall except the mirror had no reflection only a red flame which lit the cavern.

When the man was securely tied on the altar only then was his blindfold taken off as he looked around he screamed as he tried to struggle against the creatures that held him down they looked like rotting corpses some with half a face and some were just skeltons hunched over with long teeth ready to attack but something was holding them back.

Three cloaked figures floated towards him each with a bowl in their hands,they proceeded to cut him filling their bowls with his blood ignoring the screams as they started singing in a language he did not understand, "Help Me! Please Someone Save Me!" screamed the man as he pulled at his bonds, the singing stopped and he trembled in fear when he saw the flame turn into glowing eyes then he felt something being ripped out of his body, he tried to resist but he couldn't stop his soul as it was sucked out of his body until he turned old and grey.

When the ritual was done the cloaked figures walked away they issued the command that gave the creatures the freedom they wanted, the man tried to fight them off but he was now old and weak unable to defend himself, unable to scream as he was torn limb from limb being eaten alive by the creatures; scavengers of the dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Liz looked up as Eileen walked into the room without even a glance in her direction and Liz knew she had to make amends, "Eileen I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier, it's just that I can't even think about liking someone else right now with everything that has happened." said Liz as she looked at Eileen who was smoking a cigarette.

"Look Liz just forget about it okay, I have, I don't dwell on things or analyze it to death like some people I know, let's just go to the Rat and relax."replied Eileen as she smoked ignoring Liz's apology really the girl think to much and she decided to make it her mission to loosen Liz up that girl was wound up so tight.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" asked Liz as she looked at the clock, Eileen just rolled her eyes and said,"No Hawkins closed school early so I am free."

"How come?" asked Liz wondering what could have caused Dean Hawkins to close the school for the rest of the day.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were up here so you don't know what happened, a girl in our class Bianca something or other disappeared right after gym while she was taking a shower, I wasn't there to see it but the rumors are some ghost dragged her through the bathroom walls never to be seen again that one sounds so much better than the other rumor."said Eileen as she noticed the troubled look on Liz's face.

"What's the other rumor?" asked Liz as she waited with bated breath to find out what was happening she couldn't be sure but the pieces of the puzzle was now falling into place.

"Oh that she planned the whole thing with her boyfriend and they ran off together, you know there is a lot of underground tunnels and who knows maybe the legend is real." replied Eileen unable to resist dropping that last bomb especially with Liz seeming so interested in the whole incident.

"Okay you lost me Eileen what Legend." said Liz knowing that there has to be more to this story than Eileen was revealing.

"Well about 20 years ago the young male teachers of this school started disappearing and when they were found they were old men barely able to move, some say that a creature lived under the school in the tunnels and it feeds on the souls of young men but the school board didn't believe the students so they kept sending young male teachers as substitutes and well let's just say this continued for two years until." said Eileen smiling as she saw she got Liz hook, line and sinker interesting it seems Liz loved mysteries probably a regular Nancy Drew when she was ready this should be fun to watch.

"Until what!"asked Liz frustrated that Eileen was deliberately taking so long to tell her the story.

"One of the teachers was a rich senator's son and when he disappeared well you don't want a pissed off senator on your case; they found the senator's son in a bad state and you better believe that the whole board was fired and replaced in a blink of an eye, no more young male teachers has been sent here since that incident until today." replied Eileen as she waited for Liz to process exactly what she was saying, she studied Liz's face closely as she saw understanding dawn in her eyes.

"So you think all male teachers are in danger then."

"Hell I don't know! I am just telling you what the legend is who knows what the truth is anyway I need a drink you coming." said Eileen as she stood up ready to go to the rat and get a drink, 'damn if I don't say so myself I am good' thought Eileen knowing she will have to move very carefully to point Liz in Dean's direction especially with her thinking the gym teacher is in danger it will make things easier first thing she got to do is make sure that the boy in Roswell is out of her system a difficult task maybe but Liz can move on from her first love and having to overcome that herself she would be more than happy to help Liz get over that hurdle.

**Later at the Ratsdale...**

"I can't believe I missed all that Eileen." said Liz as she drank from the flask Eileen handed over to her, " well don't worry I am sure you will have another opportunity especially with the crappy security team we have here." replied Eileen as she lit another cigarette.

"What do you mean by that." asked Liz as she took another shot from the flask and looked over at Eileen who was grinning at the look on Liz's face.

"Ummmm well if the legend is real and it sticks to its pattern it is only a matter of time before someone else is taken who it will be your guess is good as mine!" replied Eileen as she practically saw the wheels turn in Liz's head and if she was right well things are going to be so much fun around here.

"Eileen I got an idea instead of sitting around doing nothing let's find out the truth!" said Liz,

"You mean find out the clues and follow them like Nancy Drew and solve the case?" asked Eileen as she looked at Liz in amusement , Liz bit her lip and nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Yeah something like that I guess, what do you say will you be my partner in crime?"

"Hey you can count me in I am always up to taking a walk on the wildside, we can do this I mean who else is going to solve this case definitely not Dean Hawkins and her band of jokers, so where do we begin Nancy!"replied Eileen as Liz stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of her.

" Just to make it clear we have to keep this quiet no one needs to know we are doing this okay and we will begin where it all started the gym and the girl's shower maybe you can talk to the girls who witness what happened , take some notes and stuff."

said Liz, " Right we have to get some note pads, maybe I will go to the library do some research on the school umm we need gloves, flashlights when we check out the shower tomorrow, a camera and bags to collect anything we find and access to a microscope." as Liz continued her long list of items needed, Eileen interrupted her suggesting that they head back to their dorm room and get some rest so they can be ready for tomorrow which Liz agreed to.

When Eileen turned off the lights she said "Liz are you awake?", Liz turned to her side facing Eileen's bed and replied,

"Yes what is it!"

"You seem as if you are use to this kind of stuff you know solving mysteries and stuff." said Eileen waiting to see what Liz would say to that.

"Ummm well I like science so this is just like a science project I would do it is a real challenge."said Liz knowing that she can't tell Eileen how true her statement is especially with all that has happened to her since Max healed her.

"Right well goodnight."replied Eileen, she did not want to push Liz just yet because whatever happened to Liz probably involved that boy in Roswell and she needs to take baby steps before Liz opens up to her about that story.

Liz breathed a sign of relief when Eileen didn't ask any more questions and as she drifted of to sleep her thoughts were on Dean

and the flashes of his life that was starting to make more and more sense to her, what was she going to do about him well she can think about that tomorrow.

**The Next Day...**

Sam was able to drop the books back to a disappointed librarian who asked for Dean, "Dean had some urgent matters to attend to but I am sure he will drop by today Meri!"said Sam who was pissed off at Dean for refusing to come I mean all he had to do was smile and chat was that so hard to do.

Sam met up with Dean as he walked out of the administration office, "Hey Dean what you got there?" asked Sam as he noticed a file in his hand which Dean quickly put behind his back.

"Nothing just some schedules for my classes, anyway it's almost time for class you better get going Sam."said Dean as he walked away from Sam and headed to the Gym to look over the file hopefully he would get the answers that he was looking for

in this file.

Sam knew something was up with Dean and he intended to find out what was going on one way or another, with that thought in mind Sam walked into the classroom to get ready for class but as he sat down he was hit with a vision that brought him to his knees.

**Sam's Vision Begins...**

A girl running down a dark hallway, calling out, "who's there?" she said.

The same girl screaming as she is surrounded by shadows black as night.

The shadows turning into creatures, skeltons, some with half a face like rotting corpses with long sharp teeth hunched over grabbing at her as she tries to push them away she falls through the wall.

An altar with strange symbols and a large six point star on the wall surrounded by the creatures and three cloaked figures.

the screams of the creatures as they moved to attack him.

**Sam's Vision Ends...**

"What the hell was that" whispered Sam as he slowly stood up holding onto the chair for support, "That seemed so real! God I have to talk to Dean."

Just as he felt steady enough to walk to the door, the bell rang signaling the start of class and as the students started arriving; Sam sat back down in the chair still holding his head which felt like if it was hit by a truck.

"Mr. Balboa are you alright?" asked a student who was now standing in front of him concerned of how Sam was holding his head, "Yes I am fine thank you." replied Sam.

'Great job Sam, now you are drawing unnecessary attention to yourself ' thought Sam as he ignored the migrane he got after the vision, Sam took a deep breath and looked up at the student only to see the same girl from his vision.

"What is your name?" asked Sam trying to not freak out from the fact that the girl standing before him was the same one in his vision and if his vision was right she was the next victim.

"My name is Claudia Schaeffer."replied the girl as she looked at Sam expectantly, he decided to end this conversation quickly before he said something stupid like watch out.

"Okay you can go back to your seat now Miss Schaeffer class is about to start."said Sam as he saw the disappointment cross her face at his professional attitude and she reluctantly turned and walk back to her seat.

**Meanwhile...**

Dean was looking through Liz's file which read like a good girl gone bad story as far as Dean was concerned, "Well, well Liz Parker seems to be a very very naughty girl, attempted robbery, a drop in grades and she just turned legal, eighteen just right for what I have in mind." said Dean as he smirked thinking of the flashes he got from her, it all fits now but he will have time to make his moves after all the class he has with her is close to lunch time.

Liz was deep in thought as she made her way over to the gym, " I will just pretend as if I don't know anything not until he says something to me I will play it cool, breathe Liz!" said Liz as she tried to calm her nerves who thought she would be so nervous to see her gym teacher again, she had butterflies in her stomach for goodness sake.

"Liz come on let's go in." said Eileen as they stood in front of the closed door to the gym, she saw Liz take a deep breath and tuck her hair behind her ear obviously nervous about seeing the gym teacher, Liz then pushed open the door and walked into the gym avoiding Dean's gaze.

Dean looked up as he saw his target walk through the door and sit down with the other students, Liz didn't even look in his direction which made him smirk, he always loved a challenge and Liz wasn't getting away so easily as he decided to put his plan into motion.

"Liz Parker can you please come and take the roll call." said Dean as he saw the shock on Liz's face before she quickly covered her reaction and slowly made her way over to him.

"This cannot be happening to me, why did he call me out of all the names he had it just have to be my name he calls." said Liz as she looked at Dean, " Okay is it my imagination or is he smiling at me!" Liz felt a sharp elbow as Eileen indicated for her to start moving which caused Liz to roll her eyes and get up, to make her way over to the gym teacher

Dean handed the list of names to Liz and remained next to her as she did the roll call, Liz tried to remain as calm as possible while calling out the names unfortunately she was aware of Dean standing right next to her in his gym clothes which was really to small for him, 'God take your mind out of the gutter Parker, get a grip you are almost done."thought Liz as she called out the last name and then handed it back to Dean ready to rush back to her seat only for Dean to put his hand on her shoulder which stopped her in her tracks.

"Okay everyone we are going to play volleyball today and I will be dividing you into two teams, I will be the referee of course and Miss Parker will be my assistant for today, let's begin!" said Dean as he lined up the class and appointed two captains

Liz tossed the coin that determined which captain had first choice in choosing their team.

Eileen winked at Liz as she got picked for one of the teams causing Liz to mentally put her hands up in the air, Dean watched the exchange with interest but said nothing, his plan was working fine so far, so good.

The game started and Dean gently held Liz's hand as he walked her to the center of the court where they could see exactly what was happening at the net, Dean smiled at Liz as he let go of her hand and said " If you are going to help me be a good referee we need to be in the right spot to see everything that's happening, we don't want to take the chance and miss out on what's going to happen right."

"Yes Mr. Balboa."Replied Liz as she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked away from Dean's eyes determined to keep her mind on the game, 'he didn't mean anything by it, I am just imagining things, yes that is it, he didn't mean anything by that why am I reading into something that is not there.' thought Liz

The ball went out of play and Dean blew his whistle halting the game as he picked up the ball right in front of Liz who tried not to notice his butt, he threw it back in and the game resumed but Liz gave up on trying to focus on the game instead she found herself noticing Dean's body and how good he smells, sweat and all, Damn she needs help.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Liz's escape to freedom, Liz assisted with putting everything away and as she turned to leave, " Liz I would like to see you in my office for a few minutes!" said Dean, he could see Liz pause at his words but she turned around and headed to his office with Dean following close behind.

'Just when I thought I was free to go he pulls this on me, what does he want' thought Liz as she tried to pull herself together for the conversation ahead, Liz stepped into his office and waited while Dean closed the door behind him amused at how nervous Liz looked, he had to admit that she was cute when she was worried.

"Please have a seat Liz." said Dean as he sat at his desk thinking of where he should begin, "how are you feeling after the accident yesterday?" asked Dean with a look of concern on his face.

Liz was taken completely by surprise by that question and looked into his eyes seeing the concern there she said; "Fine, only embarrassed that it happened but I have recovered thanks for your concern I hope I didn't put you through any trouble."

"No it wasn't any trouble at all I am always willing to help a damsel in distress, Liz are you sure there is no pain from where you got hit?" asked Dean as he came around the desk and pulled Liz to her feet, taking her face in his hands he gently examined her face for injuries.

Liz was not surprised, she was in shock her brain trying to catch up with the emotions running through her from Dean's touch,

"This is not happening to me!" thought Liz as she looked into Dean's eyes unable to resist looking at his mouth.

"I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, this is so wrong but why does it feel so right."

Dean saw Liz looking at his mouth and he knew he wanted, no needed to kiss her now as he lowered his head to kiss her Liz closed her eyes as she felt Dean slowly nibble on her lips like he had all the time in the world; Liz ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head closer fed up of the teasing kisses he was giving her, Liz took control and deepened the kiss which took Dean by surprise.

Dean felt himself getting lost in the kiss as Liz pressed her body against his and as he ran his hands down her back he smiled when she moaned at his touches and he pulled her lower body closer responding to the demand of his body to take her now.

Liz felt when Dean placed her on his desk and the heat that raced through her when Dean took her legs and wrapped it around his waist to bring them even closer together caused her to moan more, she was lost and she didn't care.

Dean moaned as Liz started to kiss his neck taking her time especially on one weak spot she found which was driving him crazy,

he started to massage her breasts through her shirt causing her to move against him even more, Dean cursed as he lifted her shirt trying to kiss her and remove it at the same time.

He threw her shirt on the chair and Liz started removing his shirt wanting to feel his skin under her hands, Dean obliged and took of his shirt turning back to give Liz a searing kiss causing them both to moan from the skin on skin contact.

Liz ran her hands over Dean trying to touch him everywhere needing to be even closer to him, Dean started kissing down her neck, sucking at her pulse point which caused Liz to moan and rub herself against Dean's erection.

Dean lost the last of his control and kissed Liz deeply while sweeping away the papers on his desk behind her to make room for Liz as he laid her back on top his desk Liz moaned as she felt his weight settle on top of her.

They both jumped when they heard the bell ringing loudly in the background causing both Dean and Liz to realise what they were doing, Dean moved quickly off Liz to stand on the other side of the room.

Liz pulled herself off the table blushing as she fixed her bra and pulled her shirt on quickly avoiding Dean's gaze;

"Lunch is over, God I have to go!" whispered Liz as her mouth watered at the sight of a still shirtless Dean who nodded to her unable to speak, trying to get his body under control.

Liz made her way to the door and was about to open it when Dean held her hand and said " Look Liz I am sorry about what happened and I want you to know that it will not happen again."

She did not know why she was disappointed with what he said, she didn't want him to kiss her again of course not this is best, they have to forget what happened here. Liz looked at Dean who smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear running his hand down her neck at the same time.

She trembled as Dean touched her and she felt as if she was getting lost in his eyes again just when she thought he was going to kiss her again he took a deep breath and stepped away from her.

The moment was lost and Liz left to try and figure out what the hell just happened.

After Liz left Dean sat in his chair wondering where did his plan go wrong, all he knew was that when he touched her, he felt as if he was punched in the stomach, he was drawn to her and he felt a powerful need take over to taste her. What the hell is happening to him, chicks never make him feel like that only one came close but she ended it and left him so why is this happening to him now maybe it's a midlife crisis or something because there is no way in hell that this is going to turn him into some lovesick fool because Sam will make sure he never hear the end of it.

'Thank god he had a free period after lunch he really needed the time to get his body under control and stop himself from going to look for Liz' thought Dean as he glared at the door not pleased with the way things were going; suddenly the door opened causing Dean to hold his breath wondering if it was Liz wanting to take up where they left off disappointed when Sam walked through the door instead, 'wait a minute he wasn't disappointed' thought Dean, 'Yes you are, you want it to be Liz admit it.'

"I am sorry were you expecting someone else Dean?" asked Sam as he noticed his brother's disappointed look.

"Are you crazy Sam, no I am not anyway what are you doing here." replied Dean as he rolled his eyes at Sam.

"I had another vision Dean before class started it wasn't long but I had one hell of a migrane after that vision." said Sam as he noticed that the desk was neat and clean, what the hell Dean never cleans his desk something is wrong with Dean and he was going to find out what it is.

"Really what was the vision?" asked Dean who continued staring at the door not really able to get his mind on what Sam was saying, "Look Dean it is obvious that your mind is else where we will talk later okay." said Sam as he headed out the door.

"Sure Sam later." murmured Dean as he looked at his desk finally noticing the file in front of him 'Damn I have to return Liz's file to the cabinet or else I will be in big trouble' thought Dean as he made his way out the door and headed to the administration office, when he stepped into the office he casually walked to the filing cabinet at the back of the office and looked around to make sure no one was looking then quickly opened the cabinet and put Liz's file back in the drawer.

'That was easy!' thought Dean as he walked past the principal's office he stopped when he overheard what they were talking about and listened in when a brillaint idea came to him, he will have to talk to Sam later about this, as he left the office Dean felt rather than saw someone bump into him and before the person could fall he pulled her into his arms.

"Okay easy there, are you okay?" asked Dean as he pulled back and looked into the wide eyes of Liz Parker.

**In The Girl's Bathroom...**

Liz looked at herself in the mirror wondering how she was ever going to gym class again, she blushed as she thought of the kisses she shared with Dean and she knew of the trouble both of them could get in if anyone found out what happened.

Liz knew she had to act normal especially around Eileen, 'okay I look normal as if nothing happened' thought Liz,

She left the bathroom and walked quickly down the corridor not wanting to be late for her next class, she didn't see Dean as she bumped into him dropping her books and almost falling over except for the arms that wrapped around her.

It took Dean a full minute before he let Liz go and as he helped Liz pick her books up from the floor he knew he wanted to kiss her here and now but that was impossible 'God what is wrong with me' thought Dean and as Liz said a quiet thank you and left with him watching her leave he knew that he was in danger and there was no one to save him, hell he didn't even know if he wanted to be saved.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**Okay are you ready for another chapter and yes guys I am presently working on chapter eight and will have that posted soon for you but by the meantime do enjoy.

**Chapter Seven:**

Dean went back to class not able to get Liz out of his mind, he was still surprised at how attracted he was to Liz;

he never felt like this before about anyone not even Cassie if someone told him that a slip of a girl with brown eyes would tie him up in knots well he would have laughed it off and tell them that they are crazy but now he finally understands the look he saw in his father's eyes when he talked about his mom and Sam's obsession with finding the demon that killed his girlfriend.

'I have got to stay away from her it would be better all round, I'm a hunter for god's sake with no home roaming the country with my brother saving people, with a Demon bent on destroying my family and anyone who gets close to us.' thought Dean as he remembered what happened to Sam's girlfriend he couldn't afford to let someone else die because a Winchester loved them, that's why he didn't fight for Cassie when she ended it, he didn't want to put her in any danger because of him.

So he is going to avoid Liz and keep his mind on the reason he was really here which is to save the girl and kill whatever was in the school, pleased that he was able to come to a decision in his mind Dean left his office to get ready for his next class.

MEANWHILE IN THE LIBRARY...

Eileen found Liz in the library reading, "Hey Liz where have you been I was waiting for you since like lunchtime?" asked Eileen.

"Well after gym I decided to start my research for our little project if you know what I mean and I got some info how about you?" replied Liz hoping her little white lie would work since she couldn't tell Eileen about what happened with Dean, it still made her blush to think about that kiss and Dean's hands caressing her and his body was wow.

"Liz, hellooooo Liz are you hearing me!" said Eileen as she waved her hands in front of Liz's face to get her attention.

"Ummm yes what Eileen!" replied Liz realising that she was lost in a daydream a moment ago, "Sorry about that what did you find out?"

"Glad to see you're back with us, now I got the supplies which is hidden in my locker and also talked to some of the girls who were there and well I took some notes that you will be interested in take a look at this." said Eileen as she passed the book to Liz.

Liz opened the notebook and started reviewing the interviews Eileen did with the girls and she was surprised at how thorough and precise Eileen was in the questions she asked the girls, it really gave her a good idea on what happened in the girl's changing room.

"This is really good Eileen the questions you asked really got the information we needed, are you an aspiring journalist?" asked Liz as she studied her roommate with new respect.

"Hell no what you thought I go to school here by luck, I am a genius you know, it is just one of my many gifts!" replied Eileen as she boasted to Liz of her skills, Liz just rolled her eyes at Eileen's arrogance.

"Eileen come on focus! Our next step is to investigate the place where Bianca disappeared and that means we have to find a way back into that gym." said Liz as she continued reading and wondered if there was some secret passage way in the changing room that would explain how they were able to make Bianca disappear.

"I know! we can sneak back in this evening after our last class we can go in there, the guards don't start closing up until twenty minutes after school is over that will give us enough time to look for clues!" replied Eileen as she jumped out of her seat proud of her brilliant idea.

"Eileen sit down remember we are in the library!" whispered Liz as she looked around nervously fortunately nobody including the librarian seemed to notice Eillen's outburst.

"Sorry but it was a great idea right?" said Eileen as she sat back down taking her notebook as Liz handed it to her.

"Yes we are lucky our last class today is english so we should be able to sneak back to the gym and if anyone asks we could tell them we forgot our bags in there okay." replied Liz as she heard the bell ring signalling the end of her study period.

The girls both gathered their books and left the library heading to their next class excited about what they will find after school.

Liz waited at her locker for Eileen who went to get the supplies for their investigation, they agreed upon her locker as the meeting spot then they would head back to Gym together.

Liz still couldn't believe Eileen's non stop chatter during english she was surprised the teacher didn't catch them and reprimand them for it, thank god she was sitting in the back and Eileen was seated behind her or they would have been caught for sure.

Flashback Begins...

"Liz, psssst Liz are you hearing me!" whispered Eileen as the teacher was writing on the board.

"Yes I hear you, don't talk so loud you will get me into trouble." said Liz as she tried to ignore Eileen.

"Okay good, is it me or is our hot english teacher sporting only one eyebrow?" replied Eileen totally oblivious to Liz attempts to ignore her.

Liz shaked her head and tried to not look at her English teacher to see if he did indeed have one eyebrow;

'I am not going to look!'thought Liz trying to look anywhere but at him, but soon gave up not able to resist seeing what Eileen was talking about.

Liz studied his face and sure enough there it was, the teacher really had only one eyebrow it looked like it was shaved off and even though he tried to cover it with bangs it wasn't working.

"Do you see what I'm talking about one eyebrow,what do you think made him shave one of his eyebrows? Do you think he is a psycho or maybe he is a part of some cult that requires you to have only one eyebrow or better yet his girlfriend did that to him because he pissed her off ! What do you think happened Liz?" asked Eileen as she looked at Sam loving the way he moved his hands as he tried to explain Shakespeare.

"Ummm I don't know maybe it was a prank someone pulled on him."said Liz as she tried to pay attention to what was going on in class.

"Hey I never thought of that yeah come to think of it that makes sense, they were jealous of his hotness so they thought shaving his eyebrow will turn him ugly of course that is impossible I am looking at him right now and Liz if he told me to strip for him right now I would hmmmm!" replied Eileen as she dreamily looked on at Sam

"Ewwwww! Please Eileen I really don't want to know your fantasies so please keep me in the dark thank you." said Liz as she wrote down the notes Sam had written on the board.

"Come on Liz don't act like if you haven't thought of it with the gym teacher even you admitted he was hot, there is nothing wrong with liking the view especially such a delicious view." whispered Eileen as she continued staring at Sam.

Flashback Ends...

"Hey Liz lets go" said Eileen as she walked up to Liz and handed her a backpack ,"You got everything?" asked Liz as she looked through the bag noting the gloves, camera and flashlight Eileen had packed.

"Yep ready to find clues so lets sneak in all is clear and we got twenty minutes." replied Eileen as she walked away with Liz following close behind as they checked around to make sure noone saw them as they headed to the gym.

When they reached the gym Eileen signaled for Liz to wait as she slowly opened the door and went inside, Eilen stuck her head outside and whispered, "Liz the coast is clear I am not seeing anyone here come on!"

Liz followed Eileen inside the gym and the girls tiptoed their way to the changing room, Eileen gave a thumbs up when she reached by the doorway leading into the changing room and then went inside with Liz close behind.

"Okay Eileen, this is a perfect starting point!" said Liz as they took out the items they would need to start their investigation,

Eileen then hid their bags underneath a bench while Liz turned on the flashlights Eileen packed.

"Liz where do you want to start?" asked Eileen as she took the flashlight Liz handed to her, "Let's start in the shower where she disappeared," replied Liz as they walked quietly to the shower.

Liz went in and motioned for Eileen to follow, they started with the ceiling to see if their was any way to get in there but they found nothing, Liz then started checking the walls since from what she read in Eileen's notes the girls who were there said that Bianca was dragged through the walls.

"Oh my God! Liz come here I think I found something!" said Eileen as she touched one of the tiles which was for some strange reason opening and closing like a door.

"Okay let me see, Eileen I think you found our first clue here congratulations get me the camera so I can take a picture of this!" replied Liz as she moved the tile back and forth.

'Interesting it seems to open and close like a little door and it is still a part of the wall, let me see if I can find what is behind this tile." said Liz as she pushed her hand through the space created by the tile to see if it have some sort of lever to open a doorway.

Liz pushed her arm as far as it could go in but all she found was what seems to be a lot of space behind this wall as she pulled her arm out Eileen came back with the camera.

Liz grabbed the camera and started taking pictures of the unusal loose tile and then put the camera through the space and snapped pictures of what may be behind the wall.

"Eileen I think there is some sort of passage way behind this wall but it looks like it can only be opened from the outside not in here, I hope the pictures I got will give us a better idea on what it looks like on the otherside." said Liz as she closed back the tile and decided to look around more once more.

"I can get the map for this school and see what passages this school may have, I know only a few of them but I wouldn't be surprised if there were others I didn't know about." replied Eileen as she check for other loose tiles.

After finding nothing more in the shower they decided to check the changing room for clues, Liz was trying to open Bianca's locker when suddenly the door swung open causing all the items that was in the locker to fall out and on top of Liz with a loud bang.

"Liz are you okay!" said Eileen as she rushed over to help Liz stand up, "Yes I am fine, well that was a surprise I didn't expect the door to open so quickly and who really has so much stuff in their locker like that!" replied Liz as she looked around shaking her head at all the clothes that Bianca stuffed in her locker.

"Well you really made a loud sound I hope noone heard that otherwise we are really going to have to use our alibi!" said Eileen.

Meanwhile in Dean's office Sam was waiting for Dean to finish his report so they could head back to the motel,

"Hey Dean are you finished?" asked Sam as he watched Dean writing, "Okay I am finished, now you can stop whining and get your feet of my desk!" replied Dean as he shoved Sam's feet off the desk and stood up.

"Look I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but don't take it out on me! Well if you are ready lets go." said Sam as he opened the door to leave they heard a loud bang.

"What the hell was that! That sounds like it's coming from the girl's changing room." said Dean as he looked at his brother, "Well dude what are you standing around for let's go."

When they reached the entrance Dean signaled for Sam to head in the opposite direction and they headed inside,

"Did you hear that Liz someone is here we got to hide now." whispered Eileen as she grabbed Liz and pulled her into Bianca's locker closing it behind her.

"Eileen I don't think this is a good idea maybe we should just show ourselves and we do have an alibi!" said Liz as she tried to find a comfortable spot in the small space they were in.

"Shhhh! we can't what if it is the bad guys huh! Look just let us wait and see okay!" replied Eileen as she held her breath when she heard walking right outside the locker they were hiding in.

Dean quietly walked pass the lockers stopping when he nearly tripped over some clothes that was on the floor,

'how did that get here? I don't remember seeing these clothes here before." thought Dean as he looked around at the lockers and decided to try and see if any were open.

Liz breathed a sign of relief when she heard the footsteps pass their locker but it was shortlived when she heard whoever it was out there bang each locker trying to open them and they seem to be getting closer to where she and Eileen was hiding.

Dean was checking each locker to see if it was open after all you never know someone could be hiding in there, it was large enough to fit a person inside, as he neared the locker where Liz and Eileen was hiding Sam came.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" asked Sam as he saw his brother's hand stop in midair before hitting another locker,

"Umm nothing just checking to see if someone was hiding, okay I know it looks crazy but anyway forget it did you find anything?" said Dean as his brother shook his head.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and decided to end the search apparently whoever was here left before they came,

"Let's go Sam!" as Dean walked out of the changing room something in his gut told him to wait; Dean always trust his instincts and stopped.

"What happened Dean?" asked Sam, "Look my instincts are telling me something isn't right here, look let's just wait in front of the changing room here for a couple of minutes." replied Dean as he looked at Sam knowing there were a lot of questions going through his head right now.

"Okay Dean." said Sam even though he had some questions he learned to trust Dean's instincts since he is usually right,

"Eileen can we go now I think they are gone now." said Liz as she pushed her way out of the locker, "I think you are right but just in case remember our alibi, let's go before security comes along and then we will really be in trouble." replied Eileen as they quietly stuffed Bianca's clothes back into her locker and closed the door.

The girls tiptoed back to their bags and as they headed out of the changing room, Liz bumped into Sam almost falling over except she was caught by a strong pair of arms and as she looked up to see who it was, she saw it was Dean.

Dean was so surprised to see Liz he almost didn't catch her but as he pulled her up he wondered what the hell she was doing here and before he could think about it the question came out of his mouth, "Liz what the hell are you doing here?"

Liz didn't know what to say she was so shocked that he used her first name that she was speechless and as some time pass Eileen realised Liz was not going to talk anytime soon she answered," Mr Balboa we forgot our bags behind from gym class today so we just came to pick it up, I am sorry for the intrusion."

Eileen looked embarrassed and Sam didn't want to make the students feel as if they were in trouble, "It isn't but why didn't you check to see if the gym teacher was still here?" asked Sam wondering where they were since he and Dean searched the changing room and saw noone there, what are they hiding?

Liz nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and said "School is over and we thought he left already as most teachers leave here as soon as the last bell rings so we came and got our bags."

Dean looked at Liz and Eileen not believing one word; he couldn't call them out but he will have to watch them closely especially Liz doesn't she know how dangerous it is to be roaming around the school with girls disappearing she could be next.

"Right if you say so but next time you should obey the rules especially with what has happened recently." replied Dean as he looked at Liz intently,.

"Yes Mr Balboa." said the girls as they looked at Dean and Sam once last time before walking out of the gym.

"Did you believe anything they said?" asked Sam as he watched his brother look at the doorway thoughtfully, "No they are up to something and I am going to find out what it is one way or another!" replied Dean as he planned his next move.

BACK AT THE HOTEL...

"Dean I got a vision, I saw a second girl being taken and here is the freaky thing she was in my class and her name is Claudia Schaeffer!" said Sam as he sat across from Dean who was doing research on the laptop.

"Really good you can keep a eye on her Sam, we got to stop her from being taken." replied Dean as he reviewed more information on what they found so far.

"Yeah and well that's not all I saw some type of altar in a cave with these really ugly creatures attacking me."

"Look you do a search on the computer here and see if you find anything on these creatures you saw or the altar since you know what it looks like, I on the other hand got a plan to get into the school!" said Dean as he leaned back and looked at Sam.

"Really what is it?"

"I was strolling by the principal's office and accidentally overheard the principal planning to have some added security for the students by appointing two teachers to stay as supervisors of the girls dorm over the weekend." said Dean.

"Good work now how are we going to get appointed?" asked Sam as he saw Dean's familiar smirk, Sam just rolled his eyes not

wanting to know what his brother was up too.

"Leave that to me, I will get us appointed you just concentrate on understanding the maps we got from the library so we can start checking out passageways to find the girl." replied Dean as he was about to say something else he heard his phone ringing and got up to answer it.

"Did you get anything? What you got to be kidding me, Unbelievable well try again there got to be something mentioned after all you suppose to know people remember! fine you don't have to lie to me father, if you say so yeah thanks for nothing." said Dean as he cut the call off and started pacing in front of Sam mumbling about not relying on priests to tell the truth.

"Something wrong?" asked Sam as he raised his eyebrow at Dean's behavior.

"Yes he had no record of it or a nunnery existing here, the church is covering up something and I know there is more to the story than he is telling me, we are going to have to do some old fashioned research to find out about this demon." said Dean as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you going Dean?"

"To get a drink it's going to be a long night!"

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER HOTEL...

The phone rang three times before someone came out of the bathroom to pick it up, "yes I got the package, why didn't you tell me they would be here, no you don't need to get rid of them they shouldn't cause a problem but I want you to keep a close eye on them after all this isn't there battle but ours. It is almost time and it doesn't have a clue our plan is working well so far! All you have to do is stay focused we are so close to ending this once and for all believe in us, believe in me and father pray for us we are going to need it!"

When the call ended the person looked at the package untouched on the desk, the ace in the hole as they say reaffirming what the mission is and noone not even Sam and Dean Winchester is going to get in their way.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Here is another chapter for you to enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

"Father that was a very wise decision you made, The Winchesters cannot mess up all the hard work the church has done to get to this point, don't you agree!" said Marcus as he looked at the rogue priest who was giving away all their secrets to amateur hunters.

Marcus was appointed to hunt down this priest, the priest named Father Daniel who did key research work in Rome and was given access to classified documents to interpret it, only to turn his back on the church not agreeing with the rules and policies he then proceeded to use the knowledge given to him in trust and help the hunters not caring of the damage being done by what he was doing.

It took him a while but eventually he was able to trace Father Daniel to America and well the rest was history, now the man kneeling before him didn't cower in fear which puzzled him since his targets usually are peeing their pants when they are faced with him but this priest looked him straight in the eye, back ramrod straight, unafraid of what was to come.

"You are a very intriguing man Father Daniel, you know the punishment you face but yet you are unafraid why is that?" asked Marcus as he pulled of his shades and looked at Father Daniel awaiting an answer.

"Simply because I know I have done nothing wrong, I have simply fulfilled the prophecy as foretold by The Apostle John, I know my destiny and I am prepared for everything that comes my way!" replied Father Daniel as he stared at the eyes that held his death, he knew he was going to die but he had to do one last thing and he hoped he can do it in time before he died.

"Sir there is nothing in here he apparently destroyed all the documents before we came and his computer is totally destroyed we can carry it back to headquarters and see if we can recover anything on the harddrive but I doubt it he knew exactly what he was doing!" said one of the hench men who came with Marcus they were ramsacking his apartment but so far they have come up with nothing except ashes in the fireplace and a deliberately destroyed desktop computer.

"Okay well take the computer, this cell phone and any other identification he may have and kill him, then blow it!" replied Marcus as he looked back at Father Daniel with contempt then walked out of the door.

"Okay fellas you heard the man set the explosives! Alright old man prepare to go to hell where you belong!" said the henchman as he spat on the traitor priest and then shot him in the heart watching with some satisfaction as the priest slumped over on the floor.

"Ready got everything let's go!"

Marcus watched from across the street as his men escaped through the fire escape and drove off in an unmarked van; he looked at his watch counting down until the apartment exploded, he then pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"The target has been eliminated!"

He ended the call and stepped into his car and drove off leaving behind death and destruction as the sound of sirens could be heard behind him.

**FLASHBACK BEFORE THE EXPLOSION...**

When they left closing the door behind them, Father Daniel opened his eyes feeling the sharp pain in his chest, he was grateful that they didn't check to see if he was dead but assumed it actually the man missed his heart but he was still dying and he had to get to the wall before he died, he had to warn Dean.

Daniel was able to drag him self over to the wall and he pushed a lever which opened a panel next to his head and pulled out a cellphone which he only uses in emergencies.

He dialed the numbers he knew by heart and waited for Dean to answer his phone, "Come on, Come on pick up the phone you idiot!" muttered Daniel as he tried to stay awake, 'what was taking Dean so goddamn long' thought Daniel as he tried to remain patient but time was going and just as he was about to give up some one answered the phone.

"Hello!" said Dean as he answered the phone while looking at the bartender who was fixing him a drink.

Daniel was relieved to hear that voice, "Hi Dean it's me, I lied before about not having any info but they made me do it! Look I don't have any time left to explain I sent the info to you using Sam's email it is encrypted and they can't trace it but either way keep your eyes open and be careful! Remember they are watching you, no this isn't a joke, they have placed someone inside that school and they have a mission, I don't know who it is it could be anyone just watch you and your brother's baaaa..."

"Who are they? Father can you hear me!" said Dean as he heard a loud noise then nothing, "Father, Father!" shouted Dean as he stood up and realized that the line was dead, he paid the bartender and quickly drank the shot then headed to his car.

Dean knew that it just got more dangerous, he knew that Father Daniel was dead he could feel it in his gut and if he was right, what does that mean? who got to him and killed him; his thoughts was jumbled and he knew he had to talk to Sam about this.

**FLASHBACK ENDS...**

**MEANWHILE...**

Liz and Eileen made it back to their room without bumping into anyone which was good as far as Liz was concerned as she looked at Eileen who was emptying the bags on her bed.

"Hey Eileen let's see what we can start working on." said Liz as she picked up Eileen's note book and the camera they used.

"Liz that was a close call in the gym back there don't you think and if I may say so myself the teachers looked even more gorgeous close up but what I want to know is what is going on between you and Dean I mean he grabbed you and I swear the look he gave you practically would melt any woman's panties on the spot." asked Eileen as she noticed the telltale blush on Liz's cheeks as she avoided looking at her.

"Eileen you are imagining things again, he wanted to know what we were doing there and I don't think they believe one word of our alibi!" replied Liz as she helped Eileen hide away the supplies under her bed.

"If you say so, you know you can't avoid my questions forever! Anyway don't worry even if they didn't believe our story they couldn't call us out on it and once we stick with our story we wouldn't have any problems, we just have to be more careful next time that's all." said Eileen as she shurgged and grabbed the camera from Liz and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Liz as Eileen turned around to answer.

"I know a girl on the next floor who loves photography and just happens to have a secret lab so we can get our pictures developed pronto, you stay here and do your research!" replied Eileen as she closed the door behind her.

"Right I will do that." said Liz as she flung herself on her bed lost in her thoughts of what happened at the gym before,

'I can't believe he caught me again and the way my heart beats faster when he looked at me, God I couldn't even look at him after everything that happened between us but she had to admit he looked cute when he was all serious and worried.' thought Liz as a dreamy smile formed on her face.

Liz thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud banging on her door, "Who in the hell is that?" said Liz as she opened the door and saw a girl she didn't recognise.

"Are you Liz?" asked the girl.

"Yes what is it?" asked Liz as she waited for an answer.

"You got a call, the phone is down the hall." replied the girl as she pointed in the direction of the phone.

"Thanks do you know who it is?" said Liz as she came outside the room and closed the door behind her.

"He says he's your boyfriend but no name." replied the girl as she walked away from Liz with a smile.

"My boyfriend? No it couldn't be Max!" said Liz as she walked towards the phone, she remembered what happened the last time she spoke to Max on the phone, it melted and Dean Hawkins wanted to know who pulled that prank thank goodness it was never solved and the phone was replaced but the students were warned that the phone would not be replaced if it happened again.

Liz reached the phone and picked up the receiver shocked to hear the voice of the person on the other line.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Happy New Year May you all have a fabulous 2007!   
I am Back so enjoy this chapter! 

**CHAPTER NINE: **

Sam looked up when Dean barged into the room slamming the door behind him and started pacing the room.

"What is it Dean?" asked Sam as he closely looked at Dean who was saying nothing but looked worried.

After five minutes of pacing Dean stopped and sank into the chair and looked at Sam who was watching him with raised eyebrows obviously wondering what was wrong with him, "Where do I begin?" said Dean as he looked at Sam then as he was about to speak, he stopped not knowing where to begin, Dean then took a deep breath and told Sam about the phone call.

After Dean finished talking exhausted from answering all Sam's questions, he sat back in the chair and watched Sam pace back and forth in front of him, "So your contact is dead and we have people out there who may want us dead because we are here trying to solve this case and your contact sent us an encrypted file right!"

"Yep that's about it! Hopefully the file he sent us should not be too difficult to break and will have more information that we are looking for Sam!" said Dean as he decided that for their own protection they are going to have to put some security measures in place. 

"Good you know that if there are dangerous people out there we are going to have to find a way into that school as quickly as possible so tell me what is your plan?" replied Sam as he sat down in front of his laptop and started navigating to his email address so he could start monitoring any emails he received.

"Okay my plan is simple, The principal is going to select two teachers names from a box you know like a lottery and whoever names she picks will be the extra security over the weekend since no teacher was willing to come forward for that task she had to find a new strategy that will satisfy everyone. I am going to rig it and make sure our names are going to be picked and well we do a proper investigation of the school the only ones we have to watch out for is the school's so called security and it's a given that anyone can outsmart them!" said Dean as he waited to see what Sam would say about his idea. 

"Okay well you work on that and I will figure out how to sneak out equipment and weapons past the guards!" replied Sam as he looked at his brother with new respect, he was worried for a minute that Dean was going to do something stupid like break into the school but it seemed that Dean really thought about what he was going to do and it sounded as if the plan will work.

Sam suddenly heard a sound from his laptop and clicked on the icon which indicated that he got mail, He looked at the email which had a large attachment and opened it. "Dean come over here I think I got Father Daniel's email!" said Sam as a message came up on the screen.

Dean looked closely at the screen reading the message which said... 

**If you received this email then I am already dead! ****  
****Dean the decrypter for the attachments is in an address that is in your father's journal, ****  
****Seek and ye shall find! **

"What does that mean Dean?" asked Sam as he opened the attachments only to see nothing but symbols and numbers which meant that the file was indeed encrypted.

Dean went to the bedroom and a couple of minutes later came out holding John's journal, "It means Sam that somewhere in Dad's journal is the answer we need to reading the attachments Father Daniel sent us."replied Dean who sat at the dining room table and opened the journal reading to see if there was any address written there.

Two hours later neither Sam and Dean were able to find anything in the journal even though they looked from back to front they came up with nothing.

"Did you find anything Sam because I can't see anything here backwards or forward Damn! I don't need this right now!" said Dean as he rubbed his eyes and closed the journal pushing it away frustrated that he was not able to find any hint that would help them.

" No this is a encrytion I have never come across before nothing is working." replied Sam as he looked back at his brother who stood up and picked up the journal throwing it across the roon in anger. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean, you think that is going to help?" shouted Sam shocked at Dean's loss of control.

" Well it helped me Sam!" said Dean as he walked over and picked up the journal not noticing the rolled up piece of paper that slipped out and fell to the floor, Dean heard a crunch as he stepped on something and he looked down to see that he was standing on a strange colored paper.

Dean picked it up and realised that this was not ordinary paper but in fact the type of paper used to make a scroll, parchment paper they called it and he unwrapped the paper smiling as he read the words on it out loud.

"Seek and ye shall find!" said Dean as he looked at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam,

"I found the key to opening the attachments here try this," said Dean as he handed the paper for Sam to read.

Sam read the paper and seeing what Dean was talking about went to the address written on the paper, "Bingo! Maybe that anger display helped after all. It will take a while to download this program though so why don't you go order some pizzas I am hungry." said Sam as he stood up and headed in the bathroom.

"Yeah from the sound of it you are hungry and you know if there is a bottomless pit anywhere it lives in that stomach of yours." replied Dean as he pulled out his phone he was hit in the head with a cushion and as he turned to retaliate Sam rushed in the bathroom and locked the door.

"You will regret that Sam trust me." muttered Dean darkly as he dialed the Pizza Palace to order dinner, plotting how he was going to get back at Sam.

**MEANWHILE... **

"Liz it's me!" Liz almost dropped the phone not believing the voice she heard on the line, well he was the last person she expected to call.

"Michael what the hell are you doing calling and telling people that you are my boyfriend?" asked Liz releived that it wasn't Max but wondering if this was an emergency.

" Sorry about that it was the only thing I could come up with to get the girl to call you! She sounded really happy to hear you had one too." replied Michael briskly.

"Look why are you calling? Did something happen?" said Liz as she started to panic all sort of thoughts going through her head on what went wrong again.

"Liz no everything is fine! I am calling you because Max wanted to make sure you are okay! he has been bugging me nonstop, Ouch! stop that Maxwell! I mean it! Anyway he was hoping you would have called him by now but I just need you to say that you are okay and give me a time and date for when you are going to call him?" replied Michael. 

"Look Michael I am fine and tell Max that I have been really busy in school and need some space, I will call him when I'm ready Please!" said Liz as she tried to keep her emotions under control, the last thing she need right now is to fry another phone.

Liz heard Michael relay the message to Max who seemed to be standing next to him and as she was about to hang up, Max grabbed the phone out of Michael's hand and said "Liz please talk to me, I know we can work this out together just don't shut me out!"

Liz closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling as she listened to Max's pleas that was tugging at her heart and as he continued to talk she felt a sharp pain and gasped as her eyes opened to see the green currents start running through her body causing her pain.

"I am sorry Max, I just can't, I can't" whispered Liz as she hung up the phone on Max and walked quickly to her room and closed the door sinking to the ground and curling into a ball, whimpering as the pain continued and cried herself to sleep.

Eileen came holding the pictures that she got developed excited to show Liz the results, as she opened the door she realised that the door was only opening half way so she squeezed her body through the doorway only to see Liz asleep in front of the door.

'What the hell happened here?' thought Eileen as she closed back the door and looked down at Liz, she looked as if she was crying and Eileen stooped down and decided to wake her up.

"Liz! Liz! Wake up, are you okay? What happened?" asked Eileen as Liz started to get up.

"Yeah I am fine Eileen!" replied Liz as she quickly checked her arms relieved to see that her little episode was over and as she pulled herself up, she avoided looking at Eileen not wanting her friend to see her like this.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." said Eileen as she helped Liz to the bathroom's door, Liz turned to look at her and Eileen just rolled her eyes and said, "Look go and take a hot bath it will make you feel better, I will get you some clothes to change in and a towel then we are going to talk."

Liz mouthed a thank you as Eileen pushed her inside the bathroom and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN:**

"Okay Liz tell me what's going on?" asked Eileen as she handed Liz a hot cup of tea liberally laced with whisky, Liz gladly accepted the cup and tucked her legs under her blanket before taking a sip.

Liz gathered her thoughts together and then began her story, "Eileen when I first told you about the boy I left behind in Roswell and said there was a lot of history I wasn't kidding, I just honestly don't know where to begin?" said Liz as she hesitated to go into detail about what happened in Roswell.

"Look Liz I am not pressuring you to tell me everything but to tell you the truth after finding you curled up asleep on the floor I think you need to get this all out because keeping this pain inside is not working for you consider me a outsider who can give you a non bias view on the whole situation you are in, maybe what you need is for someone to give you a new perspective on it." replied Eileen as she waited to see what Liz would decide.

'She is right so far nothing has worked and I can talk to her and still keep their secret' thought Liz as she looked at Eileen and made up her mind and started talking to a relieved roommate who began to hear a story of a boy and girl finding love in Roswell.

"Wow Liz that story is amazing and I hope someday I can say the same thing happened to me but I have one question to ask you?" said Eileen as she looked at Liz seriously.

"Go ahead and ask Eileen." replied Liz,

"Liz! You told me how you made a decision to come here of your own free will and the letter you wrote to him about why you decided to come to Winnaman's Academy but can you honestly tell me if you have made an effort to really find out what your life means away from Roswell and away from Max?" asked Eileen as she waited for Liz to see the truth.

"Yes I am making an effort and I don't know what you are asking here Eileen?" replied Liz as she looked away from Eileen to stare at the wall.

Eileen wanted to scream at Liz but knew that wouldn't work so she would have to try another tactic to open her eyes, 'God could anyone be so blind?' thought Eileen as she took a deep breath and took Liz's hands to get her attention which seemed to work because Liz looked her in the eye again.

"Liz no one is disputing the love you have, remember you came here to be able to get control of your life and if a call from Max could send you into this type of tailspin I think we need to work together to solve the issues you still have otherwise you will just go back home no different than when you first left a mess!" replied Eileen as she waited to see if her words had any effect on Liz.

"Eileen you are right! I don't know where to begin, I mean I thought if I just came here and focused on my studies again maybe that will solve everything but I guess I was wrong!" said Liz as she bit her lip afraid to take the next step she knew she needed to take to find herself again.

"No Liz you weren't wrong, just confused and you thought if you went back to being the A plus student you were before all those events happened in your life maybe you would find yourself again but you didn't and that is what got you so scared right now because you don't know yourself anymore! Who are you Liz Parker? That is the answer you got to find here or you will never have a fighting chance to live you life or follow your heart the way you want or need too." said Eileen.

'Wow who thought watching Oprah would really come in handy at a time like this!' thought Eileen as she smiled at Liz pleased with the way things were going so far, now all she needed to do was push Liz to think about herself and leave Max out of the equation because that girl really need to start putting herself first for once.

"I don't know who I am, but I want to find out, where do I begin?" said Liz as she looked at her hands surprised when Eileen hugged her and whispered "You have already taken the most important step, you can only go up from here!" Liz hugged back her friend feeling at peace for the first time in a long time, optimistic that she would be able to deal with her issues and just maybe control her powers once and for all.

**MEANWHILE...**

Dean closed the door behind him and dropped the pizzas on the table in the kitchen, "Okay dinner is here come and get it!" said Dean as he turned and grabbed a beer from the mini refrigerator in the room.

Sam got up from in front of the computer and raced to the table grabbing three boxes before Dean could stop him and sat back on the couch to continue the translation before him.

"Geez Sam could you show some self control here, I can't believe you took the food and run!" said Dean as he sat down and  
took a slice from the box on the table.

"Would you shut your pie hole (chew) Dean, I am trying to concern (chew) trate (chew) here!" replied Sam as he tried to eat his pizza with one hand and type with the other hand.

The message flashed on the screen:

**'DOWNLOAD IS COMPLETE' **

"Hey Dean I got it!" said Sam as he stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth and started typing in the command for the attachments to be deciphered by the program, as he pressed the enter button the program started translating the documents.

"Move around dickwad let me see!" replied Dean as he pushed Sam around to get a closer look at the screen.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he opened the first document and started scrolling down, Sam couldn't believe his eyes, this case turned out to be way more complicated than he first thought.

After they read through all of the documents Sam and Dean was quiet still trying to process all the information they learned from Father Daniel's research.

"Dean can you believe how deep the Catholic church in Rome no less is involved in this, I mean they made sure no one can find out where the last Sorenson descendant is and you can bet that they are here, they could be anyone, teacher, student."

"Now that we have valuable information we can use, we will solve this case and I have an idea of how we can use this to our advantage!" said Dean as an idea came to him on exactly what they will have to do to get out of this in one piece.

"Well what is it?" replied Sam as he listened to Dean's plan, he hoped it worked actually it had to work they had no other way out. 

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GIRL'S DORM...**

"Eileen these pictures are great, I tell you Susie is really gifted!" said Liz as she closely reviewed the photographs on her bed, she was exhausted after having a long chat with Eileen but she felt much better who would have thought she would find such a good friend so quickly, Liz was brought out of thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh it's you come in!" said Eileen as she opened the door to let in a girl Liz recognized as one of the popular girls in the school, 'what was she doing here?' thought Liz as she looked at Eileen with a question in her eyes.

Eileen ignored Liz's look and asked," What is it?"

"We are having a meeting now and you are the vice president so let's go, it's taking place in my room!" said Claudia as she rolled her eyes wishing she didn't have to talk to Eileen but tolerating her since they have the same interests.

"Can I bring Liz as a guest!" asked Eileen as she thought how Liz will get a kick from sitting in the meeting.

"If you want to take the risk, but make sure she keeps her mouth shut during the meeting." replied Claudia as she turned around and walked out the door not caring if Eileen was following her or not. 

"Ignore her Liz! She is just jealous because you have first dibs on Dean." said Eileen as she put away the photos they were looking at. 

"Right! Anyway what are you vice president of and what is this meeting we are going too?" asked Liz.

"Come and you will see for yourself, trust me you are gonna have a blast." said Eileen as she grabbed Liz's hand and walked out the door heading to Claudia's Room which was upstairs at the end of the hall.

When they reached the door Eileen looked around then knocked three times in a row before the door was opened a little and the girl on the other side asked, "What is the secret code?"

Liz rolled her eyes not believing what she was hearing weren't they too old for this, Eileen just signaled for her to remain quiet and whispered to the girl, "Look High, Dive Below, Around the middle no matter where you go we are totally devoted to D&S till time is no more!"

"Welcome my devoted sisters! Enter! Find a seat where you can." said the girl as she opened the door for them to walk in.

Liz looked around the room with her eyes wide open not able to believe her eyes, the walls were all plastered with pictures of Dean and Sam in every possible place imaginable. 'How in the hell were they able to take so much pictures without anyone seeing them especially Sam and Dean!' thought Liz as she craned her neck to see the pictures that was plastered on the ceiling as well.

"Damn and I thought I had problems" muttered Liz as she looked at the girls who were sitting on the floor facing the desk and chairs where three girls including Claudia was already seated.

Eileen signaled for Liz to sit on the floor and left her there and made her way to the front which surprised Liz until she saw her roommate sat in the chair next to Claudia.

A girl gave her a meeting schedule and as Liz read the paper she realised what this meeting was and as she looked around and recognised some of the girls sitting near her, Eileen stood up and said, "Before we begin has everyone been accounted for Cassie?" 

"Yes everyone is here!" replied the girl who is at the door, she then locked it and sat on the floor anxious for the meeting to begin. 

"Good! Okay let us begin with a opening word by our president Claudia Schaeffer." said Eileen as she gave Claudia the floor.

"Good Evening my sisters, as you know we have some good news to give to you this evening! I am happy to say that Jane our student assistant in the principal's office found some very valuable information for us. It seems as a result of the tragic disappearance of Bianca, Dean Hawkins as decided to appoint two weekend monitors to assist the school security in looking after the dorms and the monitors will be chosen from among our fine teaching staff! Sisters we are going to grab this gift horse that has landed in our lap and make certain that our two new substitute teachers are chosen without hesitation for this task!" said Claudia smiling as she saw the effect it was having on the girls sitting before her.

Eileen stood up and told the girls to quiet down which they did immediately, " Now I know you have a lot of questions girls but that could be left for the open forum later in this meeting right now, our genius Jade here has already formulated a battle plan that I think we can all agree with and give us all the fair share of time we need to put this plan in action! Cassie turn of the lights, Jade if you will do the honors."

Liz was speechless as she watched in amazement as Jade presented a very detailed PowerPoint presentation that showed step by step how they were going to rig the appointments, place a representative of the student council there to assure the principal that it was the right decision, get Dean and Sam separated from the school's security and then separate Dean and Sam in different rooms so the girls could do God knows what.

After the meeting Liz didn't know whether to laugh, scream or pull her hair out from all the plans that were being made for this weekend, these girls were far more serious than she first thought, in fact they were organised like a little army, 'What the army wouldn't do to get their hands on a organised unit like this! An Eileen is the vice president of this fan club!' thought Liz as she still tried to wrap her mind around that particular fact.

Eileen walked over to Liz and asked, "Liz are you okay? You look like you're in shock!"

"I can't believe that this is happening?" replied Liz as she looked around the room again watching the girls talk in small groups. 

"Well yeah it blew me away too but I mean how did you think I was able to get any information for our investigation, you got to blend in you know!" said Eileen as she saw Claudia signaling for her to come over.

"Look Liz we will talk later why don't you go over there and get a picture of Dean hmmm! and then head back I have some work to finish up here!" Eileen then turned Liz around and dragged her over to introduce her to Susie, "Hey Susie this is Liz a new member to our group and she so loves Dean so give her one from your secret collection, I will owe you big time, Thanks!"

Liz watched as Eileen left and went back to Claudia, "Okay Liz which one do you want?" said Susie as she put some pictures in her hands, Liz looked at the photos not believing what she was seeing, the first picture was of Dean in his uniform during a class, the second of him bending over to retrieve a ball, the third was of him putting on his shirt in his office and the last one was a full body shot of him in his suit walking in the hall.

Liz lingered on the last photo which showed that smirk of his and he looked as if he was walking towards you, "How did you get to take the pictures without them knowing?" asked Liz as she looked at Susie who seemed to be surprised by the question.

"It was easy when you got the right cameras, most of the time people don't look for someone to be taking a picture of them and I have a dedicated staff who would take the time to get a great picture like that one you got there! Personally that is my favorite because I took that picture, I swear I would have gotten caught but he didn't see me and well as you can see it looks as if he would walk right out of the picture to you! You can keep that one." said Susie as she took the other pictures from Liz's hands.

"Okay thanks I guess!" said Liz as she tucked the picture under her arm and left to head back to her room, "Eileen better have a good explanation for this." muttered Liz not pleased by the turn of events.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hello Everyone! I would like to present the next chapter in my story; Drum Roll Please! LOL! Enjoy and leave feedback guys!

**CHAPTER 11:**

Eileen walked back to the room not surprised when she opened the door to see Liz sitting on her bed with arms folded and a serious look on her face.

"Liz I can't believe you are still awake?" asked Eileen as she closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Why wouldn't I be after attending a fan club meeting that you just happened to be the vice president of unbelievable and here I thought you were actually doing some research!" said Liz.

"Why do you say that when you know I am just as crazy about our hot new teachers like everyone else especially since I have an exclusive recorded interview with Bianca's roommate and some juicy info about the ongoing investigation if you could call it that by Winnaman's so called security team." said Eileen as she waved a tape recorder in front of Liz's face.

Liz shook her head in disbelief and grabbed the tape recorder out of Eileen's hand;

"Eileen you are a genius! My god and to think that all you have to do is join that stupid club."

"Now Now Liz no need to be so mean that club is the ticket to getting all the info we need to help us in solving this mystery and you also got the extra benefit of getting a picture of Dean! Sooooo let me see the picture you chose." asked Eileen as Liz rolled her eyes and pull out the picture from under her bed.

"Very nice Liz and if I may say so Dean sure looks fine in this picture; yummy do you want me to get this blown up into a poster so you can hang it right above your bed?" asked Eileen as she tried not to laugh at Liz attempts to cover up her surprise.

"Hell Noooooo! I don't need it actually you can keep that picture." replied Liz trying to steer the conversation away from her and onto another topic.

"Yeah why keep a picture when you can have the real thing right next to you, under you and above you! Isn't that right Liz?" said Eileen.

"You are dead wrong! Anyway what info do you have concerning the investigation?" asked Liz

"Changing topics is not going to work with me you know but it's late so I will let it go for now! I am so tired anyway we will talk more tomorrow" said Eileen as she started yawning and pulled the covers over her head.

"What! After I have stayed up so late waiting and now you are saying we will talk in the morning, Hey are you awake! Eileeeennnnnnnnnn!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Thanks guys for all of your feedback and here is another chapter for you to enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

It's after him! He just heard the cries of anger it made as he got away but it's so dark he can't even see the path in front of him.

He was lost and the only thing he can do is continue to run and don't look back!

"The boogeyman is going to get me Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah right; if it was only that easy that thing what was it? A light up ahead that must be the way out; please let it be the way out of this place!" He whispered silently as he increased his speed to reach that light.

He didn't know how he knew but his gut was telling him that it stopped chasing him and that gave him the confidence to continue running towards the light, "That's strange! Why is the light like that?" he thought and as he ran into the light, it was there he saw how wrong he was, this wasn't the way out.

"Oh God! It was never light but the light glowing from its eyes! What is it? I can't see it!" He screamed as a claw reached out from the darkness surrounding him and grabbed him by the ankle, he fell on the ground hard and he tried to kick at the claw with his other leg but it started to pull him closer.

He looked around but there was nothing he could hold onto so he dug his hands into the dirt floor trying to slow it down and kick it at the same time.

It roared in anger when it realized what he was trying to do, the other claw came and grabbed his other leg lifting him in the air before it slammed his body against the floor of the cavern causing him to spit blood.

"Sam!"

It lifted him again and slammed him on the ground causing him to scream in pain.

"Sam! Wake up!"

The claws tightened around his body, he couldn't breathe…

"Sam wake up now!"

Sam opened his eyes and sat up breathing hard still recovering from the dream, "Was it a dream?" asked Sam as he looked at his hands which was bleeding and torn.

"What the hell happened in that dream Sam?" asked Dean.

Sam looked like he just came out of a war; he was bleeding and battered this never happened before not even Sam's visions affected him like this.

"I thought it was a nightmare Dean but it's not something is very wrong, I don't know if this was a vision but if it is then we maybe in over our heads this time." Said Sam as he tried to get out of the bed only to realize that his entire body was in pain most likely from the dream no vision he just experienced.

"Look don't you move a muscle I will get the first aid kit and patch you up!" said Dean as he brought the kit from the bathroom.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" asked Dean as he looked at Sam's hands.

"I dreamt that I was in a dark tunnel and I was running away from some thing, I don't know what I was running away from but whatever it was that thing was powerful and I couldn't fight it or escape. All I saw was the glowing eyes and the claws!" replied Sam as he trembled upon remembering what happened to him in his sleep.

"That thing with the eyes and claws is probably what the witches are trying to resurrect but don't worry we will stop them before that happens! Sam promise me that if the visions get worse that you will not do anything stupid; promise me that you will come and tell me first so we can decide where to go from there?" said Dean as he wrapped the bandages around Sam's hand.

"Dean you do know that I realize how dangerous it is, look at my hands for God's sake and we haven't even met the enemy face to face! This is not a job where you can simply walk in and blow everything up you know so don't worry about me." Replied Sam as he got out of the bed.

"Sam what do you think you're doing?" asked Dean as he watched Sam walk slowly to the bathroom.

"I am going to get ready for school you idiot! The faster we put our plan into action the better chance we have of stopping that monster from entering this world." said Sam as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Dean shook his head at his brother's determination, "Damn whether he likes it or not he is more like the old man than he realizes and just as hardheaded." Thought Dean as he picked up his cell phone and slipped outside the room.

Dean ran his hand through his hair as he called the one person who can help Sam; the phone on the other end went automatically to voicemail, "Hello Missouri this is Dean, look I really need your help! It's Sam you see funny thing is his visions are affecting him in a really bad way so can you just call me back being psychic and all I am sure you know my number so call me when you get this message okay!"

Dean jumped when his phone started ringing and looked at the screen before he answered the phone with a smile, "Hello Missouri, wow I knew you were psychic! Hey that was just a joke not an insult; really I cross my heart and hope to die of course you don't need to put a curse on me, my life is already in the toilet as it is. So you know the reason I called well that's a relief but do you think you can help Sam! Fine I will give Sam the phone man you are so bossy! I am not sassing you Missouri! Okay I am sorry!"

Dean walked through the room and opened the bathroom door to give Sam the phone, "What the hell do you think you're doing Dean?"

"Shut your pie hole and take the phone, there is someone on the line to you!" said Dean as he shoved the phone in Sam's hand and closed the door before Sam could respond.

Dean leaned back against the wall next to the bathroom door hoping that his plan worked and Missouri can really help Sam.

**MEANWHILE IN A CAVERN SITUATED BELOW THE SCHOOL………..**

Two cloaked figures were hunched over a basin looking at there target as he reacted to the spell placed on him.

"Did the spell work because the last time we did this spell I clearly remembered people dying in pain but nothing happened here and he is still alive? This is disappointing."

"Will you shut up? Of course it worked, his dreams from now on will only be filled with dreams of death; his dreams now belong to me it will only become even more deadly as every night passes until he eventually dies in his sleep it is a slow painful death!"

"A slow death? How boring! Let's do something more exciting after all it's been a while since I got to play with anyone's life."

"Fine I will end my dream spell but you better have a really good plan!"

"Oh I do! I do Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Okay put a lid on it you idiot! You sound like a creepy Santa Claus when you laugh like that!"

"Don't you dare ever compare me to that abomination or I promise you that the next body I put you in will be the body of a toad!"

"Oh really? Ohhhhh! Ahhhhh! I am shaking in my boots Santa!"

"Hey I told you not to call me Santa!"

"Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa is coming to town!"

"Why you! I ought to turn you into a toad right now!"

Someone walked quietly up behind them and said "What are you two up too?"

"Ummmmm nothing! Nothing at all we were just mixing some potions that's all!"

They tried to hide the basin behind them only to be violently pushed away, " Let me see, oh my you both have been very very naughty, especially after it was decided that such children games need not be played with the Winchesters now how should you be punished let me see."

"Please forgive us sister; we did not mean to break the rules. Be assured that it will never happen again!" said the two cloaked figures as they fell on their knees.

"Forgiveness is for losers! You of all people should know that by now."

They closed their eyes waiting for their punishment after all she never shows mercy to anyone not even her own flesh and blood; as they trembled she smiled and said "Okay now that you had time to fully understand the consequences of your actions let's go now, we have work to do!"

As she turned and walked away; the two cloaked figures breathed a sign of relief as one turned to the other and said "I hate it when she does that; she really has a twisted sense of humor!"

"Are you two coming?"

"Yes Sister!"

They stood up and ran quickly to her side relieved that they were still alive for now anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Everyone,

It has been a very long time and I appreciate all those who read Dead But Still Moving.

I have some good news in that I have decided to revive this story and finish it after all this time.

I have found new inspiration so I will be revising the chapters already published and then post new chapters since I have a new direction for my story.

I am beginning my editing from this week and hopefully start re-posting chapters in two weeks time.

Thanks again everyone for your support and if you are still out there I look forward to your reviews on the new direction the story will take.

I am so excited and cannot wait to bring this to life through my writing.

Sincerely,

DarkMagic


End file.
